A Helping Hand
by Mother Ammy
Summary: When Kurama finds a 'homeless' cat demon and takes her in, he soon finds himself trying to pry old memories from a broken red headed cat demon. But there is more to life than what's seen. Kuramaxoc Shuichixoc Hieixoc R&R Renamed from "A Helpful Hand"
1. A lonely Cat

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters, I only own Tsuki, Lika, any non-YuYu characters and the story.

Chapter 1: A lonely cat

It was the middle of November on the street of Tokyo; there was a small girl about the age of 17 sitting in a tipped over garbage can.

'_Why do people have to be so mean?'_ she cried in her mind, she was like most people with one difference.

She was a demon.

'_Why do they have to throw stones?'_ she asked herself.

She turned her head to the top of the garbage can; she saw nothing but snow and a brick wall.

She crawled out of the garbage can; her black cat ears heard nothing but a car every so often. Her long black cat tail dragged on the ground as she walked deeper into the alley, she looked up and saw the nearly full moon, "Midnight." She said to no one. She was right; it was midnight.

She turned a corner; she looked down to see a broken mirror.

She bent down and looked at the girl in the mirror, her hair was knee long dark red with lots of grease while her eyes were blue with red from crying. Her skin was almost pure white and covered with scars, gashes and large and small bruises.

'_Tsuki had to be different… Tsuki had to be a demon… Tsuki had to live.'_ She thought as tears dripped from her eyes onto her gray ripped strapless mid-thigh long dress.

'_Tsuki wish Tsuki could go away, Tsuki wish Tsuki wasn't a demon, Tsuki wish… Tsuki wish Tsuki not born.' _She thought digging in a garbage can.

A young boy walked along the road, his hair was clean, long and red while his eyes were as green as green could be. He wore a thick gray jacket with a dark blue scarf and black sweat pants with white tennis shoes.

He walked under a street lamp as his shoes crunched in the snow.

He walked into an alley; he turned a corner and saw someone digging in a trashcan. _'Who's that? I've never seen anyone in this alley before.'_ He thought before walking closer, the person stopped and lifted their head; she was the cat demon.

She jumped away from the garbage can and started running as the fur on her tail and ears stood on end.

The boy ran after her pulling out a rose from his hair, she ran into a dead end. She tried to clime the wall but fell on her side, the boy found her and stood only 8 feet from her.

He flicked his wrist making the rose in to a whip about 14 feet long with rose thorns all along it.

He walked closer to the girl but stopped about 3 feet away from her; she was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Please! Stop! No hurt Tsuki!" she cried, his eyes saddened as he saw bruises all along her legs and arms, "You mean no harm do you?" he asked. She looked up as her eyes released more tears; she shook her head 'no'.

He flicked his wrist again as the whip turned into a rose, he put the rose back into his hair as he bent down next to the girl.

She curled up tighter; he laid a hand on her shoulder as she winced from fear.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." He whispered, _'Stranger not going to hurt Tsuki? Tsuki don't understand.'_ She thought. "What is your name miss?" he asked, "Tsuki." She replied; her ears were half way down. The boy smiled, "My name is Shuichi." He said sitting on his knees; the wind gave a strong blow making Tsuki shiver. Shuichi pulled his jacket off laying it on her; Tsuki looked up and stopped crying. "Why don't you come with me?" Shuichi offered, Tsuki looked up, "Were?" she asked quietly. Shuichi laughed slightly, "To my house, you need a bath, new clothes, and a meal." He answered before picking Tsuki up and carrying her to his house.

They walked down a neighborhood as the snow stopped; Shuichi stopped walking as they came to a green and white two-story house.

Shuichi saw there was still one light on in the kitchen; he smiled at the thought of his mother staying up to wait for him.

He turned the doorknob and walked in turning to the left only 5 steps away to the kitchen.

"Mother, I'm back." Shuichi called, a woman about 38 years of age and black hair ran in, her light brown eyes watered with tears when she saw her son.

"Shuichi honey! I thought you got hurt or something!" the woman cried squeezing her son, unfortunately squeezing Tsuki between them like a sand witch. Tsuki gave a painful 'mew'.

Shuichi's mother backed off frightened, "Honey, who or should I say, what is that?" She asked grabbing a baseball bat that was against the wall, Tsuki's eyes widened as she began to squirm and scream.

"Mother, put that thing away!" Shuichi demanded, his mother laid the bat on the table next to her; Tsuki stopped screaming and relaxed in Shuichi's arms.

"Mother, this is Tsuki-chan, Tsuki-chan, this is my mother. Her name is Shiori Minamino." Shuichi said sitting Tsuki on the table, Shuichi walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

Shiori smiled at her young Shuichi; she stopped smiling as she saw Tsuki staring at her tail as it snaked along the table.

"Tsuki-chan?" Shiori asked trying to get her attention; Tsuki looked up as her ears went down.

'_Will Tsuki hurt me? More of, will she hurt Shuichi?'_ Shuichi's mother thought.

She raised a hand slowly towards Tsuki; Tsuki leaned away from Shiori's hand. _'What Shiori doing?'_ Tsuki thought seeing if she should run or not, "Shuichi, will she scratch or bite me if I touch her?" Shiori asked.

Shuichi walked over to Tsuki, "Tsuki-chan, please don't hurt my mother all right?" he asked scratching behind Tsuki's ear. Tsuki nodded as she smiled and started to purr, Shiori couldn't help but giggle at Tsuki purring.

Shiori walked closer and started to scratch Tsuki under the chin. _'So humans can be nice.'_ Tsuki thought as she purred louder making both mother and child laugh.

"I think I'll go get our little guest a pair of pajamas. Would you take her to the guest room Shuichi?" Shiori asked watching the small girl yawn.

"Yes mother." Shuichi asked helping Tsuki off the table, she went only to his chest and sadness went through Shuichi's eyes as he saw how sickeningly skinny she was.

'_How can someone be so skinny? She looks like she hasn't had anything to eat in at least a month! I can see her ribs!'_ He screamed in his head.

Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts to see a worried Tsuki looking at him, he smiled trying to say he was ok though she didn't believe it.

"Come, follow me." Shuichi said leading her up stairs. Shuichi opened the door to a dark blue and red bedroom; it was plain and simple having only an oak wood bed and dresser with mirror and alarm clock. There was also a pair of blue silk pants and long sleeve shirt on the bed.

"This is your room Tsuki-chan, I hope you like it." Shuichi said smiling, Tsuki smiled as big as she could before squeezing Shuichi and running to the bed.

Tsuki climbed on the bed and started jumping not realizing there was someone in it.

The person woke after only about 2 jumps, they grabbed Tsuki by the leg making her scream.

Shuichi ran over and prided her free, "Hiei I told you to warn me when you stay here!" Shuichi semi-yelled while yanking the cover off the bed, Tsuki was sitting on the ground clinging to his leg. Were the cover sheet use to be was a very ticked off teen boy.

His hair was spiky black with a white starburst in the middle front, blood red eyes and a black cloak. The boy named Hiei huffed before jumping out the window into a tree next to the window.

Shuichi glared at him before petting Tsuki on the head, she looked up at him and nuzzled his leg.

"Why don't you go change?" he said handing Tsuki the pajamas. She ran into the bathroom, about ten minutes later Shuichi started to worry.

He knocked on the bathroom door, "Tsuki-chan, are you ok? You've been in there for a while." He asked worried, Tsuki cracked the door open and stuck her head out; her face was very pink.

He looked at her with a eyebrow up, "Tsuki… can't… ware the pants." Tsuki partial stuttered, partial whispered. "Why not?" Shuichi asked while blushing. "There's no hole for my tail." Tsuki whispered while blushing more.

Shuichi thought for a moment, "Hand them to me, I'll make a hole for your tail." Shuichi said.

Tsuki nodded before handing him the pants, only a few minutes later Shuichi had sown a quarter inch hole in the back for her tail.

Tsuki came out of the bathroom warring the pajamas; they hung off all her curves making Shuichi blush. "What does Tsuki do with Tsuki's old clothes?" Tsuki asked in a whispered tone.

Shuichi walked over to her taking her old dress, "I'll dispose of these and take you shopping tomorrow." He said smiling while pushing her to the bed gently, "But until then you should sleep, tomorrow we will go shopping, get you a warm meal, a few exams, and you get to meet my friends. Sleep now though." Shuichi said walking out the door.

Tsuki smiled as she curled up under the sheets, something she never thought would happen. _'Tsuki guesses life isn't so bad.' _She thought as she fell asleep.

_Tsuki walked down the street of Tokyo, only it was summer and she was only 6 years old. Her hair was less greasy and was only down to her mid back. "Hey look! It's the cat human!" a 9 year old boy yelled, 5 more kids about the same age came walking up, all with rocks in there hands. Tsuki's eyes watered for she knew what was about to happen. "Ready? Set… fire!" one boy yelled as the rocks were thrown. Some were hitting Tsuki on the legs, some on the arms, and a few on the head, Tsuki screamed every time a rock hit. Some kids started grabbing sticks and hitting her every place they could. Tsuki started cry and scream louder, she started to stop when she felt something shaking her and crying her name. She saw a stump coming towards her face when-_

"Tsuki-chan wake up already!" someone yelled as they shook her harder.

Tsuki woke with a cold sweat and Shuichi's face in hers. "Tsuki-chan are you alright?" Shuichi asked worryingly, Tsuki just stared before she saw Shiori staring with the same expression as her son.

"Why? What happen?" Tsuki asked confused, Shiori sat on the side of the bed running a cold washcloth over Tsuki's face.

"You were screaming, yelling, tossing, turning, and crying for help. Are you sure you're ok?" Shiori asked. Tsuki nodded, "Yes, just a dream of when Tsuki was 6, no big deal." Tsuki informed them faking a smile.

Shiori smiled walking to the door, "I'm going to make a big breakfast for you, my son told me you looked sickeningly skinny to were people can see your ribs." Shiori said walking out the door.

Shuichi rubbed Tsuki's ears, "If you don't like something just tell me. Ok?" Shuichi said seeing if it was he or his mother.

"Alright, what's the time?" Tsuki asked while purring, Shuichi looked at the clock. "6:30, why" he asked, "Tsuki really don't like waking up this early, if it a problem then Tsuki get use to it! Tsuki just not use to it." Tsuki asked pulling away and lowering her ears, Shuichi noticed she was uncomfortable, "It's alright, though you will have to wake up early today, my mother is already cooking and when she cooks she won't stop for almost anything!"

Shuichi laughed making Tsuki laugh and smile no longer having her ears down.

"Well my friend Keiko is coming over to bring a pair of clothes for you so we can go shopping." Shuichi said, "Alright, does Shuichi mind if Tsuki use Shuichi's shower? Tsuki hasn't had a shower in… well, long time." Tsuki asked with a nerves laugh.

"Of course, you live here now to. You may use anything you wish, and I'll come get you when breakfast is ready." Shuichi said as he left.

Tsuki smiled as she walked to the bathroom, she striped down before walking in the hot water, _'It's been almost 10 years, this feels so good.'_ She thought as the water poured down her head and tail, she grabbed some soap scrubbing as hard as she could to get the dirt out.

After the shower she walked out of the steamy bathroom in a towel, her hair being much lighter without the grease and dirt. _'That's right Tsuki don't have clothes, oh well, Tsuki could put pajamas back on.'_ She thought.

The door handle started to turn; all Tsuki did was stare thinking it was Shiori. A girl about the same age only short brown hair and matching eyes walked in, Tsuki screamed and ran back into the bathroom slamming the door.

Tsuki sat against the door holding her knees against her chest. She sat there in silence, _'Is person gone?'_ she thought before she herd a knock on the door, "Hey, are you Tsuki?" apparently it was the girl.

'_No, she not.'_ Tsuki screamed in her head, "Yes." She whispered, "My name is Keiko, I brought you a pair of clothes, I'll lay them on the bed for you but I have to go and find my idiot boyfriend. See you later!" Keiko piped, Tsuki herd the door close.

She carefully opened the door before walking to the bed, a dark green spaghetti strap, black mini skirt and red jacket laid on the edge including some fresh undergarments.

She slipped the clothes on right before Shuichi came in. "Hey, do the clothes fit?" he asked poking his head in, Tsuki nodded smiling and giggling. "Well breakfast is ready, I hope you have an appetite!" he laughed, Tsuki giggled more as she walked out of her new room and into the kitchen.

Shiori was sitting at the table still in her apron, waiting for the two. "Glad your awake, how did you sleep?" she asked, "Great, shower made Tsuki feel much better, though people no have to…" "Of course we have to help, you were sleeping on the street! Nether one of us could leave you there." Shuichi interrupted Tsuki; Tsuki stared for a moment.

She smiled, "Thanks." Tsuki said sitting at the end of the table. She stared at the food wide eyed, _'Wow, pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, ham, chopped- wait ham? Oh no Tsuki forgot say Tsuki no eat meat, l maybe people won't notice.'_ Tsuki thought, but stopped when she saw a hand in front of her face.

"Tsuki-chan, hello are you awake? Hello, Tsuki-chan, earth to Tsuki-chan!" Shuichi said breaking her thoughts.

Tsuki shook her head, "Sorry, Tsuki lost in thoughts sometimes." Shiori smiled, "Don't worry, Shuichi does the same."

Shuichi blushed at the comment.

Shuichi handed Tsuki a plate, "Go ahead and dig in Tsuki-chan." He said. Tsuki blushed while filling her plate, she filled it with an apple, pancakes, waffles, grapes, an egg, toast, chopped cinnamon apple slices, oranges, bananas, cantaloupe, grapefruit, carrots, a pear. Some apple, grape, mixed fruit juice, a tall glass of milk, little bit of water, orange juice, and jasmine tea.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan, just out of curiosity why aren't you eating the ham, bacon, or sausage?" Shuichi asked while having a sit of water.

Tsuki started choking on some toast from the question; Shuichi jumped up knocking his chair down. Just as he was behind Tsuki she pounded on her chest swallowing the toast, "Tsuki-chan are you alright?" Shuichi asked handing her some water. Tsuki nodded drinking the water, "Still why aren't you eating any meat?" Shiori asked.

Shuichi had now sat his chair up right and was sitting in it.

Tsuki looked down as her ears lowered, "Well Tsuki… Tsuki no want Shiori and Shuichi to bother, just that… Tsuki no eat meat, fish Tsuki eats but Tsuki no see them as meat along with eggs." She said closing her eyes. "Tsuki-chan if you didn't eat meat you should have told us, it's not a big deal." Shuichi said. Tsuki looked up smiling.

Read & review!!


	2. Mall Trouble

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters, I only own Tsuki, Lika, any non-YuYu characters and the story.

After breakfast Shuichi helped Sara with the dishes while Tsuki cleaned the table. "Tsuki I'm surprised that you can clean so well, no offence." Sara said rinsing a plate.

Shuichi nodded in agreement, "None took, Tsuki may have spent Tsuki's entire life in garbage can but Tsuki kept it clean like a cat meows." Tsuki said giggling and handing Sara the towel she used to clean the table. Shuichi and Sara laughed at the saying.

The clock on the wall rang 12 times, "Oh no it's noon we are suppose to meet my friends at the mall at 1! Sorry mother we have to go, may we have some money to get Miss Tsuki some clothes and items please?" Shuichi said drying his hands.

'_Shuichi's friends?'_ Tsuki thought, Sara handed Shuichi 200 bucks as he pulled Tsuki out the door and into the garage.

In the middle of the garage was parked a bright green motorcycle with a red rose painted on each side.

Tsuki's eyes widened before Shuichi placed a helmet on her head carefully, the helmet had a black and red cat on it while his had a rose on the top. The two jumped on, Tsuki had her tail curled around her waist as she hung onto Shuichi's waist.

When the two got to the mall they hurried to the doors, when the got there, there were two boys and one girl, at the moment the two boys were fighting over the last chilly-dog by a hot dog stand.

The one to the right had black hair held back with to much gel and brown eyes while the one to the left had orange hair in an 80 hairdo also with brown eyes. They both wore a long sleeve shirt with pants, though the black haired boy's was green the other one's was blue while they both had black tennis shoes on. The girl that was starring at the boys had short brown hair and brown eyes; she was wearing a blue sailor shirt with a yellow scarf and a knee long blue skirt.

"Sorry we're late everyone, mother made a huge breakfast for us and… wear's Hiei?" Shuichi asked pulling Tsuki behind him, _'Wait… that the girl came morning with Tsuki's clothes'_ Tsuki thought trying to remember the girl's name.

The two boys stopped pulling and punching each other to look at Shuichi, "Hiei is up in the tree." The black haired boy stated.

Shuichi chuckled walking to the hot dog stand to buy another chilly-dog; Tsuki stared at the 3 after watching Shuichi walk off. _'Please no leave Tsuki here Shuichi.'_ Tsuki thought, the boys started fighting over the chilly-dog again, the girl glared at them, _'Idiots.'_ She thought; she looked at Tsuki, Tsuki looked between the mix of nervous, frightened, and ready to run if needed to.

"Hi I'm Keiko I came by Shuichi's house earlier to give you some clothes." The girl named Keiko said extending her hand; Tsuki stared at Keiko's hand not sure what to do _'What she doing?'_ Keiko then grabbed Tsuki's hand putting it into her hand shaking it.

When Keiko let go Tsuki stared at her hand making Keiko giggle, "Oh by the way that's Yusuke, my boyfriend…" Keiko said pointing to the black haired boy, "…and his friend Kuwabara."

She said pointing to the orange haired boy. _'Well orange one is cat lover.'_ Tsuki thought nodding as she watched the two boys fight until Shuichi gave Kuwabara the chilly-dog he bought, "Can we shop already?" Keiko said in a yell-ask kind of way, Shuichi laughed as him, Keiko and Tsuki walked into the mall without Kuwabara and Yusuke noticing.

The three got only a few steps in before everyone in the mall started to stare at Tsuki; _'Oh, why do people have to stare?'_ Tsuki and Shuichi thought as Shuichi pulled Tsuki by her wrist passing all that stared.

It didn't take long before they passed a pet store, when they almost passed it Tsuki pulled her wrist out of Shuichi's hand and running into the store; it took Shuichi a minute to realize she was gone.

'_Oh shoot were did she go?'_ Shuichi thought, he looked behind him to see a crowd of people running out of the pet store, "Miss Tsuki?" He asked himself, he ran to the pet store and walked around before he saw Tsuki playing with the kittens.

'_Aw, how cute, cat with kitties.'_ Shuichi thought. Keiko caught up to Shuichi and watched as Tsuki climbed into the playpen with the kittens crawling on her, she was laughing as the felines tickled her nose, ears, and played with her tail. Shuichi and Keiko smiled as they started to laugh, Tsuki looked up and blushed giving a sheepish smile.

Shuichi walked over to Tsuki and started petting her, "Do you want one? You should have something to keep you busy for my mother works during the day and I have school with other things so I'm not home that much." Shuichi asked, "Tsuki may have one?" Tsuki asked smiling. Shuichi nodded, Tsuki looked at all the kittens, there was no way she could choose just one.

She then saw one kitten, it was in a corner, seemed to be a runt for it was smaller than the others were. _'Runt!'_ she thought, It was black with a white circle in the middle of its forehead, six toes on each paw, female, and blue eyes. Tsuki picked the small kitten up holding her close. "Tsuki love this kitty." She said, Shuichi went out of the store and found the clerk with a broom; his golden hair was sticking up while his brown eyes were narrowed at the door.

Shuichi walked over to him, "How much is the small black kitten with a white spot on his head?" Shuichi asked, "If you get the freak with the cat parts out of the store… free." He said with an angry tone, "Thank you." Shuichi replied walking back in the pet store _'He sure is strange.'_ Shuichi thought, Tsuki had the kitten on her shoulder and was chasing the fish; Keiko was looking threw the cat collars.

"Miss Tsuki, the clerk said you could have her for free if we leave now." Shuichi said scratching the six-toed cat on the head. Tsuki nodded, "Thank you Shuichi." Tsuki said raping her arms around Shuichi, he started to blush but stopped and pulled Tsuki out of the store.

"Hey Shuichi!" "Shuichi hi!" "Shuichi!" A crowd of about 21-22 girls wearing the same uniform as Keiko ran up to Shuichi pushing Tsuki down.

Tsuki looked up as the kitten fell in her lap, Tsuki sat there as Shuichi was swarmed by girls; "Hey Shuichi do you want to go to the movies with us?" One brunet asked. "Uh well…" Shuichi started, then he noticed Tsuki wasn't to be seen, _'Were did she go?'_ he thought, "Uh ladies I need to find someone so please excuse me." Shuichi said politely, "Is it that freak with cat ears and a cat tail?" One blonde asked with annoyance, _'Fr-freak?'_ Tsuki thought.

"She is so lame." Another one said, "Ya, I think you need to hang with normal people, well humans." Another said as they all pushed him to the mall theater, _'Shuichi rather go with others? Tsuki should have known.'_ Tsuki thought as she got up as the kitten laid on her shoulder, Shuichi watched as him and Tsuki walked in different directions.

'_Tsuki, please don't be hurt.'_ Shuichi thought before he was in the theater.

Keiko walked over to Tsuki with Kuwabara and Yusuke behind her, "Hey what's wrong?" Keiko asked, Tsuki was crying on the ground by the front doors, "Shuichi, go, to place, that really dark, with big pictures that move." Tsuki sobbed, "Do you want me to take you home?" Keiko asked rubbing Tsuki's back, Tsuki nodded as she sobbed harder. "Yusuke go get the car." Keiko said, "Why do I-" "Just go get it!" Keiko yelled before Yusuke could finish. "Ok fine!" Yusuke shrugged dragging Kuwabara to the silver Mazda.

Sara got up from the couch after hearing the doorbell; she opened the door to see Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Tsuki at the door.

The two boys were just standing there while Tsuki was crying Keiko's shoulder holding the kitten close as Keiko had a worried look on her face. "Oh my! Tsuki what's wrong?" Sara asked holding Tsuki's face up as she cried, "Your son is at the movies while Tsuki was pushed to the floor. We found her at the front door crying and she said she wanted to come home." Keiko said helping Tsuki into the living room.

'_Shuichi Minamino you are in so much trouble.'_ Sara angrily thought going into the kitchen, Keiko sat on the couch as Tsuki curled up next to her while the kitten that is still to be named laid on Tsuki's hip. Sara came in handing Tsuki a cup of hot honey tea; she petted Tsuki on the head. Tsuki sipped some tea as she stared at the floor, the next thing they know the front door slammed open. Shuichi ran into the living room, his clothes were a mess as well as his hair! "Miss Tsuki! There you are I was worried sick I-" He stopped when he saw her crying, "Why is she crying?" he asked softly, "Shuichi Minamino you are in so much trouble, how dare you leave Tsuki in the middle of the mall!" Sara yelled; Tsuki laid her head on Keiko's stomach as Keiko ran her hand threw Tsuki's hair. _'Poor cat.'_ Yusuke thought. "Hey Minamino, why did you leave Tsuki there alone?" Yusuke asked, "I didn't mean to…

_Shuichi was dragged into the theater; some of the girls had clung to his arms as they walked. "Ladies I don't mean to be rude but the girl is named Tsuki and I don't want to leave her alone she may get hurt or upset so please let me go back to her I really like her and she's not a freak!" Shuichi begged; they girls all saddened before leaving. He ran out of the movie theater, looked to the left, no Tsuki. Looked to the right, no Tsuki. He started to worry; he looked for about 10 minutes before running out of the mall and started running home._

"…So you see Miss Tsuki I didn't mean it, please forgive me." Shuichi asked sitting in a chair next to Tsuki. _'So Shuichi was forced?'_ Tsuki thought, "Tsuki forgives Shuichi. Just tell Tsuki why Shuichi let girls push Tsuki down." Tsuki asked letting a tear run down her cheek. ." _'Tsuki no want any more rejection.'_ She thought. "I didn't know they pushed you down. I'm sorry." Shuichi said wiping the tear away with his sleeve. Kuwabara started to stare at Tsuki's ears.

"Hey this may be the wrong time to ask but, can I pet your ears?" Kuwabara asked with a big smile on his face. Tsuki gave him a don't-you-have-to-be-somewhere-else look. Kuwabara leaned down trying to touch Tsuki's ears; _'No!' _she thought starting to hiss. Before Kuwabara could react the Tsuki's left hands' claws became two inches long and about to brake the skin of Kuwabara's neck! _'What is wrong with this chick?'_ Kuwabara yelled in his mind, "Tsuki no." Shuichi said as if he were an army general. Tsuki automatically let go glaring at Kuwabara.

"Miss Tsuki, we're going to have to get back to the mall soon to get you some clothes." Shuichi said standing up, Tsuki nodded crawling off of the couch leaving the black kitten in Sara's lap; "Mother we will be going back to the mall alright?" Sara nodded, "Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, someone named Botan called. She wants you to meet her at Yusuke's house A.S.A.P. alright?" Sara said. _'Who Botan?'_ Tsuki thought with a little jealousy. "Bye everyone see you later." Shuichi said with Tsuki following, Shuichi walked over to the tree in his yard, "Hiei, would you like to come with us?" he yelled, after a minute the same boy who grabbed Tsuki's leg jumped out of the tree landing in front of Shuichi, Tsuki looked at the sky as the snow started to fall again. _'Snow, Tsuki hope it no get too cold.'_ "Shuichi." Tsuki shyly called trying to get her friends attention, Shuichi turned his head at her smiling, "Tsuki think we should go, before it get to cold." She said rubbing her ankles shyly. "Of course." Shuichi said leading Tsuki and Hiei down the street.

The three soon got to the mall, Hiei jumped into the tree out in the front while Shuichi and Tsuki walked inside. "I promise Miss Tsuki, I won't leave you alone this time." Shuichi said pulling her in a clothes store. Tsuki looked around, she saw skirts, T-shirts, long sleeves, no sleeves, shorts, pants, jeans and jean shorts. "Miss Tsuki what would you like?" Shuichi asked with a warm smile. "Uh, Tsuki think something like what Tsuki's wearing." Tsuki said playing with the bottom of the dark green skirt. Shuichi led her to the skirt rack; she browsed though the skirts, ignoring the stairs from the many people passing. _'Stupid human judging, luckily for Tsuki, Tsuki know one that don't judge.'_ Tsuki thought smiling.

After a few minutes Tsuki walked over to Shuichi was looking at shirts, "Shuichi, Tsuki found skirts." Tsuki said handing them to her green-eyed friend, there was 1 black, 3 blue, 5 red, 2 silver, and a white one. All were mini skirts going down to what would most likely be her knees. "Do they fit?" Shuichi asked holding a blue one up, Tsuki nodded holding something behind her back. Her friend leaned over to see what she had; she held it up blushing. It was a black skirt, same length as the others; only it had a bright red rose wrapping around it.

Shuichi smiled bringing over a shopping cart laying the skirts inside leading her towards the shirts. Tsuki looked through the shirts once every few seconds holding one up to see it or see if it fit. _'Tsuki like this one.'_ Tsuki thought throwing it to Shuichi who just looked behind him, the two started to giggle before he looked at the shirt. It was gold-like-yellowish with lions around in a circle, inside the circle it read-

'As beast we scorn as soulless, in forest, field and den. The cry goes up to witness, the soullessness of man. –M. Frida Hartley'

Shuichi smiled as he placed the shirt in the cart _'Miss Tsuki is really sweet.'_ Shuichi thought, "Miss Tsuki." Shuichi called to his feline friend, Tsuki looked up placing a few more shirts in the cart. "Would you like to get your hair cut?" he asked scratching the blue-eyed cat's small black ears. "Can Tsuki have more than one cut?" Tsuki asked making Shuichi laugh, "Sure, well I think there are enough clothes in here to last you a while." Shuichi said counting 13 skirts, 5 pairs of blue jean, 18 shirts and a black jacket with a fire symbol on the back. They walked up to the counter paying for the clothes, as soon as Shuichi tried to pick up the bags Tsuki grabbed them running out of the store giggling.

He chased after his small friend before walking her to a hair salon, "Shuichi what are you doing?" a long blue haired, 21 year old came out from behind a counter walking over to Shuichi. "Hello Miss Lika, I came because I was wandering if you are free to cut my friends hair now." Shuichi said as Tsuki gripped his shirt from behind, _'Girl has a stud in girl's lip… that have to hurt.'_ Tsuki thought starring at the small stud in the blue haired girl's lower lip. "I can! Wait… were is she?" The girl named Lika asked; Shuichi pulled Tsuki out from behind him. Lika bent down to eye level as Tsuki clutched Shuichi like a lifeline, the blue haired girl cooed tickling Tsuki's chin. "Oh Shuichi she's so cute!" Lika said smiling, Shuichi smiled sitting Tsuki in a chair next to the head bath.

Lika turned the water on warm, _'Water!' _Tsuki screamed in her head as she started to try to squirm out of the chair. Shuichi caught Tsuki just in time sitting her back in the chair, "Miss Tsuki why are you trying to run? All Lika is going to do is wash and cut your hair." Shuichi said holding Tsuki in the chair, _'Tsuki guess nothing going to hurt Tsuki if Tsuki go easy.'_ Tsuki thought letting Lika start to wash her hair.

Lika helped Tsuki out of the chair taking her to a stool as she dried Tsuki's hair being careful of Tsuki's small ears. _'Well, girl's being careful of Tsuki's ears.' _Tsuki thought as Lika waved Shuichi over, he scratched behind Tsuki's ears making her purr; "How short would you like your hair Miss Tsuki?" he asked. _'How short? Well it most likely be easier to manage if it be really short.' _Tsuki thought, she looked in the mirror. "Above Tsuki's shoulder if it alright." Tsuki said looking at the floor, Lika smiled lifting Tsuki's chin to make her head level, "Alright Miss Tsuki, I'll let you get your hair cut and while I go get some drinks, snacks, and a small gift for you." Shuichi said as Tsuki's eyes saddened, "Don't worry Miss Tsuki, I won't leave you I'm just getting some things, I'll be back in an hour Lika, don't scare her please?" Shuichi said walking out of the salon.

'_Tsuki hope Shuichi come back soon.' _Tsuki thought sadly, Lika noticed this and hugged Tsuki. "Don't worry he'll be back, he never brakes a promise." Tsuki smiled at Lika hearing Shuichi's silent promise.

ACK! 9 PAGES! I'm going to die from all the typing… Should I post my other Yu Yu story? Here's a preview of it:

"Hey Hiei has a low self-esteem!" "Kuwabara…you're an oaf." Hiei told Kuwabara with a reply of a growl and Yusuke holding Kuwabara back, "…And filthiness, put together with her uncaring she would not last one day in that house." "Well…Ok." Shuichi replied unsure on if it was the truth. When Tasha opened the door…

ANYWAYS!!!! To the reviews!! (Witch I will now post a new chapter when I get at least 2 reveiws even though that sucks…)

SteelLily: Thanks so much for the first comment!!! I wish there were more people like you and Leiko.

Leiko: Thanks so much! It took me a while to figure out if **_I _**even liked Tsuki:lmao:


	3. Sticky Situations

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters, I only own Tsuki, Lika, any non-YuYu characters and the story.

Shuichi was walking along the shops in the mall; he noticed a fabric shop and walked in. He looked along the many fabrics until he saw a simple purple fabric piece in the scrap pile; he picked it up seeing how long it was. "Two feet long, and- one inch wide, perfect." He smiled paying for it along with a 2-½ inch yellow bell.

Walking out he started to fiddle with the bell and fabric until he got the bell in the middle of the ribbon. _'I wander why Tsuki was in the alley when I found her, I wander if I can ask without upsetting her.' _Shuichi thought, _'Maybe if I ask just a little about her at a time.' _He thought walking into a plant store.

He noticed a bright red rose lying on the ground. It was covered in dirt and was torn in a few places while the thorns were broken off and the stem was snapped in a few places.

'_It's like Tsuki, sad to look at and broken, though when fixed it's very beautiful for everyone.' _Shuichi thought as his face saddened, he picked the rose up carefully laying it on a pile of dirt to be recycled. _'I just hope I can help Miss Tsuki out.' _He thought walking out of the store.

Shuichi walked over to a food stop near the salon Lika and Tsuki were at. He saw Lika sweeping under the chair that Tsuki was in when he left. He knew he was early but he could pick her up early since he could tell Lika was done with Tsuki's hair.

"Lika, where's Miss Tsuki?" Shuichi asked looking around, "Who?" Lika asked, "Miss Tsuki, I asked you to cut Miss Tsuki's hair! Please tell me you know were she is!" Shuichi said dropping the bags. Lika racked her brain for a minute, "Oh! You mean Kikki!" Lika said dumping the hair in a small box to be donated for wigs. "What are you talking about Lika? Her name is Tsuki! Where is she?" Shuichi yelled, _'Don't say something happened to her!'_

"Tsuki here." Shuichi spun around to see Tsuki standing behind him with a medium soda in her hand, a few dollars in the other and the hood of her jacket over her head.

Tsuki walked over to Lika handing her the few dollars, Tsuki turned back around smiling at Shuichi, "Hi Shuichi-chan!" Tsuki squealed. _'Thank goodness she's alright!' _Shuichi sighed placing a hand on his chest.

"Miss Tsuki is your hair cut?" Shuichi asked smiling. "Uh-huh!" Tsuki replied nodding her head child-like. "May I see?" Shuichi asked. Tsuki rubbed her ankles before taking off the hood.

Tsuki's hair was no longer knee long but at her shoulders with bangs that covered her forehead right above her eyebrows.

'_Tsuki's beautiful!' _Shuichi, Tsuki and Lika thought. "Tsuki look good?" Tsuki asked, "No…" Shuichi replied making Tsuki hang her head, ears and tail. Shuichi lifted her chin with his pointer finger and thumb, "Tsuki looks beautiful." Shuichi stated smiling. Tsuki smiled as her ears raised and tail started to swish in excitement. _'Shuichi thinks Tsuki beautiful!' _Tsuki squealed in her mind.

"So how much do I owe you?" Shuichi asked Lika as Tsuki held onto him. "Nothing at all! Kikki here is too cute! Cutting her hair was enough!" Lika smiled hugging Tsuki, "All right then, well see you later Lika.

Shuichi grabbed the bags on the ground as him and Tsuki walked out of the salon waving good-bye to Lika.

"Oh Miss Tsuki, I have something for you!" Shuichi remembered sitting the bags on a bench and digging through one. "Close your eyes Miss Tsuki!" Shuichi said.

Tsuki covered her eyes with her hands as if she were a child. _'She's silly and so child like.' _Shuichi thought chuckling; he softly held the end on Tsuki's tail wrapping the ribbon and bell on the end of her tail in a bow. "Alright all done, Miss Tsuki." Shuichi said releasing her tail.

Tsuki opened her eyes, she saw the bell and ribbon tied to her tail and squealed hugging Shuichi around his neck. "Thanks Shuichi-kun!" Tsuki squealed.

Shuichi scratched Tsuki's ears making her purr, "Come on Miss Tsuki, we need to leave to do a few things." Shuichi said leading Tsuki out of the mall.

Tsuki sniffed the air. After Shuichi had taken Tsuki back home to put her new clothes and items Shuichi had taken her to a restaurant on his motorcycle by the ocean.

Tsuki could smell fish, shrimp and other seafood.

Shuichi handed Tsuki a menu, "Enjoy whatever you would like Miss Tsuki." Shuichi said opening the menu as Tsuki did the same. Tsuki forgot one thing.

She couldn't read.

'_Great… Tsuki forgot tell Shuichi Tsuki can't read.' _Tsuki thought trying to read the menu.

Shuichi looked up at Tsuki; her face was as if she were having trouble with something. _'I wonder what's troubling Miss Tsuki.' _Shuichi thought, "Miss Tsuki." Shuichi called, Tsuki looked up at Shuichi. "Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked.

Tsuki lowered her ears. "Tsuki can't read." Tsuki said as her eyes started to water. _'Tsuki can't read! Tsuki stupid!'_ Tsuki screamed in her head as she mentally kicked herself.

Shuichi placed his hand on her chin, "It's alright Miss Tsuki, come here." Shuichi said pulling Tsuki on his lap so she sat side ways on his lap. _'Shuichi not mad?' _Tsuki laid her head on Shuichi's chest as she stopped crying.

Shuichi opened his menu, "What do you like Miss Tsuki?" Shuichi asked showing Tsuki pictures of some desserts, sandwiches, lattes and others. "Do you like chocolate?" Shuichi asked, Tsuki's face lit up at the word chocolate. _'Chocolate!'_ Tsuki thought bouncing in Shuichi's lap a little.

Shuichi laughed trying to keep her from bouncing as people stared.

"Alright, alright Miss Tsuki, how about we get you a… Chocolate Mousse!" Shuichi said pointing to a picture of Chocolate Mousse.

Tsuki started to bounce again when she saw the chocolate. Shuichi laughed holding Tsuki close as he tickled her to make her laugh more.

'_Miss Tsuki is so sweet, I'm glad I can help her.' _Shuichi thought as a waiter walked up to them.

The waiter was female and looked a bit like a slut. Her hair was blonde and up in a bun with some pieces hanging in her face. Her uniform was a button up white T-shirt that wasn't buttoned up as much as it should have been and a white skirt that was **way** too short. She had about 5 layers of make-up. She also wore red high heals making her look taller than she was. On her nametag it read, _Angel, _to Shuichi it read _Slut_.

"Hi welcome to the Sea-Lily Café, my name is whatever you'd like it to be handsome." Angel said leaning over to Shuichi.

'_She weird, Tsuki no trust!'_ Tsuki thought leaning her head backward to see Angel. Tsuki noticed that the girl that was so called Angel was flirting with Shuichi.

Tsuki squiggled around until she was facing Angel but still sitting on Shuichi. _'No take Shuichi away again.' _Tsuki thought glaring at Angel; boy if looks could kill Angel would have been mincemeat in 2 seconds flat.

Angel simply glared back before smiling at Shuichi, "I'll be back with your order Shuichi baby." Angel said winking at Shuichi. Tsuki glared at Angel as she walked away. _'I wander what's with Miss Tsuki.' _Shuichi thought watching Tsuki.

"Miss Tsuki." Shuichi smiled calling her name. Tsuki looked up, "What's the madder? You don't seem to like Angel." Shuichi asked petting Tsuki's ear; "Tsuki no trust Angel." Tsuki said with much intended anger. _'I wander why Miss Tsuki doesn't like Angel.' _Shuichi thought as Angel walked back with the Chocolate Mousse and a Mocha Latte.

Angel set the latte down before picking up the Mousse and pretending to drop it on Tsuki!

Tsuki hissed as the cool chocolate hit her skin, _'That it! That were Tsuki draws line!' _Tsuki thought standing up as her ears folded back and her tail swished in anger. Tsuki looked at Angel who started to cringe in fear as the other customers ran screaming out of the café.

Shuichi got to see the look on Tsuki's face; it looked as if all of hell was to be unleashed!

Angel tried to run only to fall on her face. Tsuki raised her claws ready to swipe; Angel tried to squirm away only to have Tsuki put her foot on Angel's head. Shuichi watched as Tsuki charged up her energy, Tsuki was about to slash Angel but stopped.

Tsuki's ears twitched as she ran out the back door.

Shuichi ran out the back door as fast as he could. _'Where is Miss Tsuki running to, and why is she running?'_ Shuichi thought following and catching up to Tsuki.

Shuichi couldn't understand why Tsuki was running; did she hear something that he couldn't?

Tsuki ran and jumped up on the fire escape climbing to the top of an apartment complex.

Shuichi watched as Tsuki climbed as if she knew the place. _'Miss Tsuki is a great climber.' _He thought as he stopped to watch as she climbed to the top of the apartments; Shuichi turned around at the sound of a truck pulling down the alleyway.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he turned around to see Animal Control driving down the alleyway! _'No.' _was the only thought in both Shuichi and Tsuki's minds.

Shuichi tried to stop the large truck by standing in the trucks way. _'Please… stop.' _He thought as the truck blew it horn trying to get Shuichi to move.

Tsuki looked down the complex watching as Shuichi stood firmly, _'Shuichi move.' _Tsuki thought, her blue eyes snapped closed as she began to cry.

"Tsuki's fault Shuichi going to hurt." Tsuki said to herself, everything seemed to go in slow motion. "Shuichi's pain from Tsuki."

The trucks horn blew harder.

"Everyone Tsuki meets get hurt." Tsuki cried harder.

"Miss Tsuki!" Shuichi yelled; Tsuki opened her eyes. "Miss Tsuki you must run! Run away and don't come back!" Shuichi yelled still standing firmly.

"_Run away Tsuki! Run away and never return!" a man about the age of 29 yelled from the wooden floor as blood pored out of his side._

_His hair was dark red while his eyes were light green._

"_Papa…" Tsuki whispered; she was only 3 years old._

"Miss Tsuki listen to me! You must run!" Shuichi yelled.

Tsuki napped out of her thoughts to see Animal Control only a few yards from him and coming in fast!

Shuichi watched in horror as the truck came towards him. He looked up to see that Tsuki was no longer in sight; Shuichi closed his eyes tightly. _'I'm glad Miss Tsuki is gone. She won't be caught and taken away. I just hope she will be alright.' _Shuichi thought.

"Hey! Look for Tsuki!"

Shuichi opened his eyes to see Tsuki jumping down off the roof of the apartments! _'Tsuki should have ran away!'_

The 30-year-old driver looked up in horror as Tsuki landed on the top of the truck cages; the driver swerved to the right crashing into the wall turning the truck on it side!

Shuichi gasped in horror as the cages slammed against a brick wall! _'Tsuki!'_

Shuichi ran to the truck seeing the driver run off unharmed. He ran near a large dust cloud where the driver crashed. _'Tsuki please don't be hurt… or worse.' _Shuichi thought reaching the cloud.

The cloud of dust settled as Shuichi could see something red in the cages. "Miss Tsuki? Is that you in the cages?" He asked.

He could hear a small painful groan. "Tsuki alright. Tsuki not… hurt." Tsuki said crawling out of one of the cages slowly.

Tsuki had a large gash on the front of her stomach bleeding heavily as her arms had many small cuts as a piece of broken metal stuck out of her right leg! Her left leg had a large bruise covering her knee and most her leg. Her head had a small-medium gash near her forehead while her tail seamed ruffled and broken in a few places.

Shuichi rushed over to her holding her close to him. "Miss Tsuki. Why did you jump on the truck?" he asked as his eyes weld up. "Tsuki protect." She replied. "Miss Tsuki we need to get you to a hospital." Shuichi said scooping her up running towards the nearest hospital.

Right as he got to the end of the alley- Angel from diner came into view.

Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved! Tell everyone about my story please!

Will write for reviews!

Vengeful Vampire: Well you don't have to wait anymore!

Akamery: That's great! I started it in 2002 so it's kind of suckish at first!

And too bad it is, only he sorta likes her but she really doesn't care she only think of him as someone she can trust and just sit around with that won't talk at 95 miles and hour, she kind of hates him at the moment though XD. The girl doesn't give a care how he looks, she walks around with people that have all sorts of freaky things on them so to her he looks like a normal, well if normal is real, person/demon. He's a bit Oc but he still acts weird and dark! 


	4. Screams and Cream

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters, I only own Tsuki, Lika, any non-YuYu characters and the story.

Shuichi stopped at the end of the alley looking at what was before him.

Cops, firemen, fire trucks, ambulances, swat teams, more animal control cars and detectives crammed the streets!

"Yes officer the feline almost killed me! All I did was drop some chocolate on it! It's out of control!" Angel cried dramatically as the cops wrote down everything she said.

Shuichi ran back in the alley avoiding the crowd of people and reporters. _'I have to keep Miss Tsuki away from the humans. But were do I go?' _Shuichi thought leaning against a wall looking at Tsuki who seemed to be confused with everything that was going on.

"Don't worry Miss Tsuki, everything is alright." Shuichi said forcing a smile. _'I wish everything was alright.' _He thought; Tsuki knew something was wrong and that Shuichi wasn't going to get away with lying.

"No lie!" Tsuki yelled in Shuichi's face startling him.

"Fine. I won't lie. Right now I need to get you help." Shuichi said before running deeper into the alley.

Shuichi stopped sitting Tsuki on a pile of boxes.

Tsuki didn't take it to well.

"No! No leave! Please no leave!" Tsuki yelled trying to jump back on Shuichi. _'No leave Tsuki! Tsuki no alone! Tsuki want Shuichi!' _Tsuki thought as Shuichi tried to get Tsuki to sit down but failed as she clung to him crying. "Miss Tsuki. I'm not going to leave you. I just need to sit you down so I can make a phone call." Shuichi explained as Tsuki laid her head on Shuichi's chest. _'Tsuki not alone.'_

Shuichi pulled a red flip-phone out dialing a number. A few moments later the other line picked up; the other line happened to be Yusuke.

"Yusuke, help! I need to speak with Koenma-sama!" Shuichi rushed.

"Alright. Why?" Yusuke asked.

"I just need to! Send Botan over here please! I'm in the South alley beach behind the Sea-Lily Café!" Shuichi rushed as Tsuki looked up no longer crying.

"Alright fine!" Yusuke said annoyed hanging up as Shuichi hung up.

"Shuichi-chan." Tsuki whispered. Nuzzling her friend.

About 20 minutes later Tsuki had fallen asleep in Shuichi's arms.

Shuichi looked up to see a girl that looked about 17-18 years old with waist long blue hair in a high pony-tail; purple eyes flying down on an ore in a pink kimono with a blue obi.

"Botan! Thank goodness you're here! I need you to take someone to the spirit world and to Master Genkai!" Shuichi said quickly handing Tsuki to Botan carefully. "When she wakes up tell her I will be with her tomorrow." Shuichi said before running off. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he hollered running around a corner.

Botan flew through the sky watching Tsuki as she slept.

'_Who is this girl? Maybe Yusuke knows… on the other hand she looks really hurt. I should simply take her to Genkai.'_ Botan thought flying through a portal that opened in the sky.

Botan flew though a forest before viewing an old Japanese temple at the top of a hill.

Botan flew to the ground but before jumping off the oar she didn't know how to hold Tsuki and her oar at the same time. _'Maybe I should get Yukina to hold my oar.'_ Botan thought.

"Yukina!" she hollered before a young girl about half a foot shorter than Tsuki with long light blue hair, soft crimson eyes, a light blue kimono with a normal blue obi came running outside.

"Botan-chan. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Long story can you help me by holding my oar for me?" Botan asked Yukina. Yukina nodded watching Botan carry Tsuki into the Temple as she held the oar in her hands. _'Who is that girl in Botan-chan's arms?' _Yukina thought.

"Master Genkai! Master Genkai!" Botan hollered.

"Botan what is it?" an old woman with light pink curly hair, narrowed blue eyes, a blue Sensei hat, a red Kimono with a light caramel colored obi walked out.

"Master Genkai, I need you to heal this young girl." Botan said as her and Yukina walked to the old woman.

"She is a demon Botan, I won't heal her without a good reason." Genkai said annoyance written all over her face.

Unknown to Yukina, Botan and Genkai, Tsuki was awake.

'_It no smell like Shuichi-chan.' _Tsuki thought keeping her eyes closed and staying still.

"She's Kurama's friend… I think." Botan said as Tsuki listened carefully. _'Who Kurama?'_ Tsuki thought.

"Fine, follow me." Genkai said walking away with the girls following.

The three went into a room as Botan placed Tsuki on the mattress as Genkai and Yukina started to wrap and clean Tsuki's injuries. _'Ow! Tsuki hurt! Tsuki hurt!' _Tsuki screamed in her head as if it were bloody murder.

When Yukina and Genkai were done Tsuki looked as if she was a mummy.

"Who do you think she is?" Yukina asked watching the girl. "I'm not sure." Botan added bringing a pot of Jasmine Tea in pouring a cup for her, Yukina and Genkai.

Tsuki cracked one eye open watching the three women drink.

"Botan-chan. Do you think this girl is Kurama-chan's sister?" Yukina asked. _'Tsuki have brother?' _Tsuki asked in her mind. Botan shook her head in response. "No, Koenma said that Kurama is an only child." Botan said.

"Maybe she's Kurama's girlfriend and he didn't want us to know." Botan said happily asTsuki became very interested in the conversation.

"She most likely is a demon who Kurama found and took pity on." Genkai said pouring more tea. Yukina and Botan agreed looking at Tsuki.

Yukina smiled, "I wonder were she came from, who she is, and what happened to her." Yukina asked before noticing Tsuki's eye open.

"She's awake!" Yukina said happily as the three women walked slowly to Tsuki.

Tsuki started getting nervous and started to squirm around before sitting up.

Botan, Yukina and Genkai stopped to watch what she does, it wasn't even a minute before Yusuke and Kuwabara came barging into the room making Tsuki's ears puff up.

"You dimwit, don't you know how to knock?" Genkai snapped. "Ya, ya. Hey look Kuwabara it's a Mummy!" Yusuke said as him and Kuwabara walked over and started to poke Tsuki.

'_Dorks…' _Tsuki thought annoyed before growling having Kuwabara and Yusuke back up laughing.

"Kazuma-chan, do you anything about this girl?" Yukina asked walking over and carefully put her hand on Tsuki's cheek. "Not really." Kuwabara said as Yusuke agreed.

Tsuki purred leaning against Yukina's hand. _'She nice.' _Tsuki thought as Botan started to pet Tsuki's ears.

Kuwabara watched Tsuki's tail as it swished.

Genkai walked over to Tsuki. "What is your name?" Genkai asked.

Tsuki became very quiet.

"It's alright Miss, Master Genkai won't hurt you." Botan said happily. _'She prep.' _Tsuki thought looking at Botan oddly.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to talk." Yukina suggested.

"She knows how to talk she's most likely just scared without her fox friend." Yusuke said leaning against a wall. "Urameshi is right, without Kurama she's scared to death." Kuwabara said. _'Who Kurama?' _Tsuki thought again.

Yukina looked at Tsuki petting her. "There's no need to be scared." Yukina said softly, "We aren't going to hurt you." Botan added. _'Strangers no hurt Tsuki?' _Tsuki asked herself.

Genkai thought before walking out of the room and returning with a profile. "If we showed you a picture of someone you may know would you speak?" Genkai asked.

Tsuki thought before nodding.

Genkai sat in front of Tsuki showing a profile picture of Shuichi.

Tsuki's eyes glowed as she pointed to his picture saying "Shuichi-chan! Shuichi-chan!"

Genkai put the photo and profile away.

"How did you come across- Shuichi?" Genkai asked.

Tsuki blinked a few times. "Suarchi-chan find Tsuki in trash bucket." Tsuki said smiling.

Yukina's eyes saddened. "Shuichi found you in the garbage? That's so sad!" she said hugging Tsuki's weak body.

'_Tsuki hurt!' _Tsuki screamed in her head struggling against Yukina's hug. Yukina stopped hugging Tsuki, "Oh I'm sorry does that hurt?" Yukina asked as Tsuki nodded rubbing her arms.

Botan smiled rubbing Tsuki's head. "I'm glad he found you, you're too cute!" Botan smiled as Yukina agreed. _'Tsuki cute?' _she thought.

"Here young cat, you'll need your strength." Genkai said handing a cup of tea to Tsuki who took it happily.

Tsuki removed the bandages from her mouth before sipping the tea.

Yuki smiled before running out and running back in holding a saucer of what looked like cream. _'Cream?' _Tsuki, Botan, Genkai and Kuwabara thought while Yusuke smiled.

Tsuki looked at it perking her ears up and waving her tail before Yukina sat the saucer down on the ground in front of Tsuki who lapped it up like a cat. _'Tsuki love cream!'_

Yukina, Kuwabara and Botan cooed as they watched happily.

"Hey Tsuki! Can I touch your ears?" Kuwabara asked.

Tsuki looked up at him as some cream ran down the side of her mouth. She starred before shaking her head slowly.

Kuwabara sighed sitting down, "Man, I wanted to touch her ears." He mumbled.

Tsuki yawned laying her head next to the cream closing her eyes. _'Maybe Tsuki have sleep.' _She thought.

Yukina smiled petting Tsuki's cheek. Tsuki purred laying her head on Yukina's leg happily. "You're so sweet, I can see why Shuichi-chan helped you." She smiled.

Tsuki looked up as Yukina put her fingers near Tsuki's ears; Yukina started gently started rubbing the back of Tsuki's ears making her purr. _'Red eye stranger nice.' _Tsuki thought smiling.

After about 2 hours Tsuki fell asleep smiling and purring. Kuwabara and Yusuke had gone back to their homes and Botan went to Lord Koenma, prince of the spirit world, to see if they could find Tsuki's file.

Genkai walked into Tsuki's room holding a red and blue kimono. She noticed that Yukina was sitting next to Tsuki while she slept on the bed purring, though unknown to them Tsuki was awake.

"Child, what are you doing? I thought you went to bed." The old spirit master stated.

Yukina looked up with a bit of a worried look on her face. "I heard Kitty-chan crying in her sleep and thought she was in some pain so I came to make sure she was alright." Yukina said petting Tsuki's head.

"Kitty-chan? Is that her name?" Genkai asked a bit confused.

"No, I'm not sure what her name is so I call her Kitty-chan." Yukina said as Genkai placed the Kimono on the dresser.

"Come now child, the girl is asleep and seems to be fine. You need sleep as well." Genkai said walking Yukina out.

Tsuki opened her eye sitting up when the door closed. She blinked a few times before looking out the window, "Tsuki miss Shuichi-chan." She whispered before crawling over to the window looking out at the woods.

"You miss your friend don't you?" a deep colder voice called.

Tsuki spun her head around lowering her ears, "Who there?" Tsuki asked frightened.

"You should remember me." The voice said.

After a few moments Hiei, walked out of the shadows.

Tsuki looked at Hiei scared. _'He hurt Tsuki.' _Tsuki thought remembering when she first saw Hiei.

Hiei walked over sitting on the windowsill as Tsuki backed away a bit.

Hiei coldly looked at Tsuki making her even more scared.

"Your red-headed friend sent me." He said looking back out the window.

"Shuichi-chan?" she whispered.

"Yes, him. He told me you were going to stay here for a while and that he'll come for you when he feels it's safe for you." Hiei said board.

'_Shuichi-chan protect Tsuki?' _she asked herself happily.

"Hiei-chan?" Tsuki called.

Hiei looked at her, she was handing Hiei one of her blankets.

"I don't need that, onna." He said plainly as he looked back out the window.

Tsuki's eyes saddened a bit before she put the blanket next to Hiei's feet.

'_In case friend cold.' _She thought as she laid back on the bed.

Tsuki snuggled in a ball closing her eyes.

After about 2 hours of tossing and turning Tsuki sat up rubbing the one eye that wasn't wrapped up.

"You're still awake?" Hiei asked frightening Tsuki a small bit.

Tsuki nodded, she crawled over to Hiei, "Cuddle?" she asked only to get a glare from Hiei.

"Please?" she asked before Hiei turned his head. "You may lay on the ground next to me, though if you don't want to loose a body part then don't touch me." He said coldly.

'_Tsuki should touch.' _She thought laying on the ground after pulling her pillow and blanket on the floor next to the window still Hiei was sitting in.

Tsuki laid on the ground before looking up at Hiei and smiling even though he didn't even glance at her.

'_Good night… friend.' _She wished falling asleep.

Read & Review MagicalMelady Sorry it took so long! Writers Block!

Zetsumei: Whoa! Calm down Zet, calm down!

Ito Leiko: It's all right, it happens to everyone! XD Tsuki hasn't ALWAYS had a sad past, just a confusing one Well when you live alone on the street you HAVE to have skills!

Vendeful Vampire: Thanks! And I'm writing chapter 5 right now!

Akamery: AWWW! –pets Akamery's head- You are SO CUTE! You don't have to wait for more!

Would anyone like to make fan art of Tsuki? And would anyone want me to make one of her? Please tell!


	5. Friends and Profiles

Chapter 5: Friends and Profiles 

Tsuki twitched her ears as the door opened to her room. _'Too early, Tsuki tired!' _she moaned in her mind.

She opened one of her eyes glancing over to the door as Genkai walked in with a tray.

Tsuki sat strait up as the elder walked over setting the tray on the ground next to Tsuki.

Tsuki yawned fixing her hair that went everywhere.

"Good morning young feline." Genkai called getting Tsuki's attention.

"Morning." Tsuki smiled before looking at the covered tray.

Genkai took the cover off the tray as the smell of tea, toast, and cereal hit Tsuki's nose making her smile. _'Food!' _she squealed in her mind.

"Eat now, come and find me after you're done and I'll show you to the bath house." The elder said before walking out.

Tsuki looked at the window smiling before she stopped, Hiei wasn't there. She walked over looking around not seeing him anywhere. _'Where friend go?' _she asked herself.

Tsuki sighed before starting to eat her breakfast.

After she was done she looked out the window thinking she saw red eyes watching her.

Tsuki smiled before leaving the toast and a fresh cup of tea by the window and walking out.

The place was quiet and soundless other than the sound of Tsuki's bare feet on the floor.

"Hello!" Tsuki called only to get a reply from an eco from the empty halls. Tsuki started to run as the forgotten bell on her tail rang. She couldn't help but cry as she ran threw the halls.

After a while of running she closed her eyes before thumping into something soft that wasn't much smaller than her.

Tsuki scrambled away curling up against the wall lowering her ears, "Please, no hurt Tsuki!" she begged before a hand held her head softly.

"Kitty-chan it's me, Yukina."

Tsuki looked up seeing Yukina and smiled at her before hugging her. Yukina hugged her back before sitting in front of her.

"Kitty-chan what's wrong?" Yukina asked holding Tsuki softly.

"Scared." Tsuki replied curling up on Yukina's lap like a cat.

Yukina ran her fingers threw Tsuki's hair, "Master Genkai said you most likely would be scared until you got use to the place." Yukina said. "Come with me, Master Genkai wants to see you." Yukina said standing up.

Tsuki stood up holding onto Yukina's arm as they walked.

"Master Genkai, Kitty-chan is here." Yukina said walking into the dining room where the elder sat sipping tea.

'_Is Master Genkai hurt Tsuki?' _Tsuki thought as Yukina left her in the doorway.

Genkai looked up at Tsuki, "So feline, did you sleep well?" Genkai asked motioning Tsuki to sit next to her.

Tsuki took a minute to look around before sitting next to Genkai carefully.

"Did you sleep well?" Genkai asked again handing Tsuki some tea.

"Yes." Tsuki whispered.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Genkai asked only to get another whispered "Yes" from Tsuki.

"What is your name?" Genkai asked, "I can not seem to find your file." She said eyeing Tsuki.

"Ts-Tsuki." Tsuki replied quietly.

"What is your last name?" Genkai asked.

"Akisouta." Tsuki replied.

Tsuki was one of the few demons that had almost no file. All they had was her name and a few things like demon type, blood type etc.

"I see." Genkai said mostly to herself than to Tsuki.

Tsuki looked around, "Where Shuichi-kun?" she asked after a few minutes.

"He's in the human world making sure his mother is alright and making sure no one will hurt you." Genkai said sipping some tea.

"Tsuki, do you have any hobbies or interests?" Genkai asked.

"No." Tsuki replied before Genkai stood up.

"Come with me, Tsuki." Genkai said walking out before Tsuki slowly followed.

Genkai led Tsuki to the living room were a Tv and video game console was set up.

"You may play on this as much as you wish. I'm going to look for your file before starting up a bath for you." Genkai said walking out.

Tsuki looked at the machines on the ground before sitting in front of them, she pushed one of the buttons on the Tv turning it on. She looked at the game system pushing the gray button turning it on as well.

Tsuki noticed the game was a puzzle game.

After about 2 hours Tsuki had gotten the hang of the game and was flying threw getting the high score on 7 out of 10.

After another 2 hours she got bored, _'Something else Tsuki do?' _she asked herself looking out the window.

"Kitty-chan?" Yukina called from the door startling Tsuki.

Tsuki looked at Yukina, "Tsuki." She said.

Yukina blinked, "Moon? Why did you say moon?" she asked.

"Me Tsuki." Tsuki said pointing to herself.

"Oh! Your name is Tsuki!" Yukina said walking over sitting next to Tsuki.

Tsuki nodded, "Tsuki bored." She said laying her head on Yukina's lap. "You can come with me if you'd like. I'm going to see the prince of the spirit world." She said petting Tsuki's ears.

'_Prince?' _Tsuki thought watching Yukina.

"Are you sure?" Shuichi asked.

He had been talking to Prince Koenma for the last 6 hours.

The prince had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, he had a small blue and green Yukata on with a large blue hat. He looked like he was only 3 but truth was he was over 1500 years old.

"I'm sorry Kurama but I can't find any cat demon with red hair and black cat ears and tail about the human age of 17." Koenma said sucking on a small blue binky.

Shuichi sighed, _'What if Tsuki-chan is one of those demons who snuck into the human world? What if she's just playing innocent and sweet?' _Shuichi thought remembering how she took down that truck so quickly.

"Prince Koenma, May I look for Tsuki-chan's file?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course, I don't think you'll find it but you may." Koenma said sitting back in his large red chair.

Shuichi bowed heading for the file volt.

He arrived at the volt opening it. Shuichi sighed at the walls of files, any of them could be Tsuki's.

After hours of searching for Tsuki's file Shuichi sat on the ground.

"This is harder than I thought." He said leaning back against the wall of files.

"Kurama, this is Koenma, Yukina is here. She brought a friend, maybe you'll know her." Koenma said threw an intercom.

Shuichi sighed standing up making his way to Koenma's office.

Shuichi opened the large doors; he saw Yukina and smiled walking in.

He didn't get more than 3 steps in the door before he was tackled to the ground from behind with someone holding their hands over Shuichi's eyes.

"Ok, who's on me?" Shuichi laughed.

"Me!"

Shuichi's eyes widened flipping himself over, he smiled seeing Tsuki sitting on top of him.

"Tsuki-chan!" he smiled sitting up and hugging Tsuki tightly.

"Shuichi-kun!" she squeaked holding onto him.

"Are you ok Tsuki-chan? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Tsuki smiled, "Tsuki have fun!" she smiled waving her tail making the bell ring happily.

"You had fun?" Shuichi asked happily.

Tsuki nodded, "Yep!" she squeeked.

Yukina smiled, "Shuichi-kun, I came to search for Tsuki-chan's file. Prince Koenma said you were searching for it. Did you find it?" Yukina asked walking towards him.

"Unfortunately no. I haven't had any luck with finding it." He said sitting up with Tsuki on his lap.

"May I help?" Yukina asked as Shuichi nodded.

They waved bye to Koenma as they went back to the files.

Shuichi and Yukina both took a side of the file vault while Tsuki jumped around between them.

It didn't last very long though; Tsuki grew very bored, very quick.

"Oh Tsuki-chan, are you bored?" Shuichi asked kneeling down next to her.

Tsuki nodded as she laid on her stomach.

Yukina looked over watching.

"Well why don't you look at some of the file? Maybe you'll find one of your old friends or family." Shuichi said opening a drawer as Tsuki watched him.

Tsuki nodded looking threw some of the files.

She once again drew bored before looking at all the letters on the cabinets.

Tsuki climbed the latter up the 'A' section until she came to 'AK'.

She searched a few files before coming across 3 files that were connected.

Tsuki cocked her head to the side opening one of the files.

Tsuki smiled seeing a picture of a long red haired, green eyed, red cat eared and tailed woman.

It was her mother.

"Shuichi-kun! Shuichi-kun!" Tsuki yelled sliding down the latter and running towards Shuichi.

"What is it Tsuki-chan? I'm a little busy." He asked not even looking at her.

Tsuki held the file open showing the picture. "Mama!" she smiled almost crying.

Shuichi snapped around looking at the picture.

Yukina walked over, "Tsuki-chan where did you find this?" Yukina asked looking at the picture.

Tsuki ran over as Shuichi put her on his back as she showed him where the files were.

Tsuki showed which files were of her family.

The files were of her mother, her father, and her sister. But none were found of Tsuki.

"Well we found your family. Why can't we find you?" Shuichi asked to the sleeping Tsuki laying next to him.

In all the excitement Tsuki had fallen asleep next to Shuichi as he and Yukina sat on the ground reading the small files.

"I can see you're having fun."

Shuichi looked up to see Hiei looking down at them from the latter.

"Hello Hiei, where did you come from?" Shuichi asked smiling.

"Well you see fox, when a man and a woman ether love each other very much or they are drunk they-" Hiei started while grinning before Shuichi interrupted, "No! No, that's not what I meant. I meant when did you get here?" he asked as Yukina giggled slightly.

"Hn. I got here this morning, it was quiet and I thought it would be a good place to think of a new way to torture the humans." Hiei said blankly.

Shuichi shook his head sighing.

Tsuki woke up after a while, she yawned noticing Shuichi and Yukina looking threw the files once again.

She also noticed that Hiei was leaning against a wall glaring death at the other wall across from him.

Tsuki stood up walking over to Hiei smiling tiredly.

Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What do you want onna?" he snapped coldly.

"You like breakfast?" she asked smiling as if he was smiling at her. _'He just play.' _She thought thinking that he really didn't mean to be cold.

Hiei didn't reply while staring back at the wall.

Tsuki stood in front of him waving her hands to get his attention. "Hey! You like breakfast?" she asked again before Hiei glared at her.

She smiled before Hiei threw her over to Shuichi.

Shuichi thankfully turned around when Tsuki yelled 'Hey'; he caught Tsuki against his stomach.

"Hiei! Don't do that to Tsuki-chan!" Shuichi yelled.

Tsuki watched as Hiei sneered at the floor.

Yukina looked at them for a minute think before smiling.

"Shuichi-kun, why don't we go see Koenma-sama? Maybe he can find Tsuki's mother, father and sister?" she said holding the files.

'_Mama? Papa? Sista? Koenma-sama finds them?' _Tsuki thought happily.

Shuichi looked down at Tsuki before looking back at Yukina and nodding.

The four walked back to Koenma's office with the files; well… Tsuki skipped and jumped with Yukina as Shuichi watched laughing while Hiei stared at the floor.

Koenma looked up when his doors opened.

"Yukina, Shuichi, Hiei and Tsuki. Did you find anything?" he asked sucking on the tiny blue pacifier.

Yukina nodded handing Koenma the three files.

"Akisouta, Tamashii. Akisouta, Ichigo. Akisouta, Katline. Where is Tsuki's file?" Koenma asked a little confused.

"We aren't sure, Tsuki-chan said that the red haired woman is her mother." Shuichi replied while scratching Tsuki behind the ears softly making her purr happily.

"Let me search the files on my computer; these files don't seem to have much information on them." Koenma said turning to a large computer screen behind him mounted on the wall.

"Computer, search for Akisouta, Tamashii." He commanded as the computer started searching.

'_Weird metal thing.' _Tsuki thought looking at the computer.

About 15 minutes later of searching the computer showed a picture and file of a young man.

His hair was elbow long black while he had soft husky blue eyes. His face was almost white while two dark brown Siamese cat ears were perched up at the top of his head.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Tsuki yelled smiling and running over to the screen waving her tail happily while trying to climb the screen.

"Tsuki-chan come here, it's a picture we haven't found your father." Shuichi called. _'At least not yet.' _He thought before Tsuki walked back over.

"Well it does seem as this is Tsuki's father." Koenma said before looking at the screen.

"It only says where his last home was. But other than that no background other than being a mate and father." The young prince said before printing the address and handing it to Shuichi.

"Well Yukina, I'm going to take Tsuki-chan and my mother to the address and see if we can find anything helpful." Shuichi said as he led Tsuki out.

"Bye Yuki-chan!" Tsuki yelled waving to Yukina as she waved back.

Shuichi and Tsuki sat in an empty ally thinking.

Tsuki was chasing bugs and small animals while Shuichi sat on a trash can trying to think of a way to get Tsuki home without causing a scene.

"Shuichi-kun?" Tsuki called while standing in front of him.

Shuichi looked up at Tsuki, "Is something wrong?" he asked smiling softly.

"What Shuichi doing?" she asked twitching her ears.

"I want to take you home but I don't want to cause a scene and get you hurt." He said softly.

Tsuki thought for a minute, "Shiori-chan."

Shuichi looked up, "What about my mother?"

"Drive." She smiled waving her tail.

Shuichi tried to think of what Tsuki was trying to say.

'_Mother and car. What is Tsuki-chan thinking?' _He thought as Tsuki started playing in the falling snow.

Shuichi looked up laughing, "Now I know what you're saying." He said mostly to himself.

Shuichi pulled his cell phone out dialing his number for home.

"Minamino residence, whom may be calling?" Shiori asked on the other line.

"This would be your son." Shuichi joked as Shiori laughed.

"Hello Shuichi-kun, is there something I can help you with?" she asked happily.

"Yes, mother can you come and pick me up please?" he asked.

"Of coarse Shuichi." She said happily.

Shuichi gave Shiori the directions to where he was before hanging up and smiling at Tsuki.

Tsuki smiled before jumping and lying on Shuichi's lap.

Shuichi smiled petting her ears softly.

'_Tsuki-chan, she doesn't mean any harm. She's as gentle as a butterfly, she won't hurt anyone.' _Shuichi thought as Tsuki purred on his lap happily.

Shiori pulled down the ally way about 20 minutes later.

Shuichi stood up seeing her while Tsuki was climbing the fire escape.

Shiori got out of the car hugging Shuichi.

"Shuichi, why are you back here? Is something wrong?" Shiori asked hoping he wasn't hurt or in trouble.

"I'm fine mother, but we need to get home alright?" Shuichi asked.

Shiori nodded getting in her car turning the heat on.

"Tsuki-chan come on, we are going home!" Shuichi called making Shiori look up in time to see Tsuki bounce out from behind some boxes.

"Tsuki-chan!" Shiori smiled jumping out of the car making Tsuki land against her in a warm hug.

"Shiori-chan!" Tsuki smiled holding tightly onto Shiori.

"Come, come in he car before you get sick sweetie!" Shiori said pushing them in the back.

Tsuki climbed half way to the front of the car looking and feeling the heaters amazed that they were warm.

'_How they warm?' _Tsuki thought as Shiori and Shuichi laughed softly.

"Tsuki-chan, please sit in the back." Shiori asked laughing a bit.

Tsuki sat in the back next to Shuichi smiling.

Shuichi helped her put her seat belt on as Shiori started driving down the street back to the house.

"Home! Home!" Tsuki yelled happily running inside Shiori's house letting the bell on the end of her tail ring.

Tsuki ran in the living room landing stomach down on the couch breathing deeply into the pillow.

Tsuki stopped when a small black kitten jumped on her back purring.

"Kitty!" Tsuki squealed laying on her back petting her kitten happily while both purred.

Shuichi and Shiori laughed watching them.

"Someone missed you Tsuki-chan." Shiori laughed.

"You haven't even named her yet have you?" Shuichi asked sitting next to them.

"What _are _you going to name her Tsuki-chan?" Shiori asked.

Tsuki thought for a minute looking at the purring kitten on her stomach.

"Sushi!" Tsuki squeaked happy.

"That sounds great Tsuki-chan!" Shiori said petting the almost overly happy Tsuki on the head softly with Shuichi nodding.

"Tsuki-chan why don't you go to bed now? Today after all has been a bit busy with searching and all that." Shuichi smiled at the yawning Tsuki.

'_Tsuki do feel tired.' _Tsuki thought rubbing Sushi's belly softly.

"Ok, night." Tsuki smiled walking up to her room with Sushi on her shoulder.

When Tsuki's door closed, Shuichi looked up at Shiori seriously.

Shiori knew that look oh to well.

He meant business.


	6. Teki

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's content… this is just a fanfiction damn it!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Teki

Shiori sighed waiting to hear from her son.

"It'll be easier to explain in the kitchen with some tea." Shuichi sighed walking to the kitchen.

'_This won't be easy to explain to mother at all. Mother's tendency to over react has caused so many problems I'm not sure how she'll take this one.' _Shuichi thought pouring some Jasmine Tea before handing a cup to Shiori as they sat down.

Shuichi leaned forward in his chair for a minute digging his elbows into the table, resting his chin on his hands.

"Shuichi-kun, is something wrong? Is Tsuki-chan ill? Is she upset? Does she miss someone? Oh Shuichi-kun don't tell me you got her pregnant!" Shiori cried as Shuichi nearly fell from his chair.

"No! Mother! Tsuki-chan is _**not**_I repeat _**not**_pregnant! What would give you that idea?" he asked a bit twitchy.

"Well you and Tsuki-chan do get along very well, and you said you would get me grandchildren. Tsuki-chan also seems very attached to you as well, Shuichi-kun." Shiori explained playing with her hair a bit.

Shuichi turned a bright pink from his mother's very unusual thoughts.

'_My mother, only my mother would think that all that time I spent gone with Tsuki-chan I was getting her pregnant.' _Shuichi thought a bit disturbed.

"Shuichi-kun what were you going to say?" Shiori asked.

Shuichi took a deep breath before pulling the three files out of his coat passing them over to Shiori.

"This is Tsuki-chan's family." He said simply as Shiori browsed threw them.

"Tamashii, Ichigo, and Katline. Where is Tsuki-chan's file Shuichi-kun?" Shiori asked.

"Tsuki-chan… doesn't have one." Shuichi said calmly.

Shiori looked down before looking back up smiling.

"Then tomorrow morning me, you and Tsuki-chan will get together and make one for her!" Shiori said happily.

* * *

Tsuki laughed petting Sushi's ear softly as she slipped a small nightgown on.

As much as Tsuki hated it, she had a dark secret. She hated it to where if anyone found out – she'd want to die.

Tsuki… wasn't her real name.

She had the same parents, she had the same sister, and she was basically Tsuki – with a dark secret.

Yes, she spoke third person. But that was because she didn't know how to talk right. No one had taught her how to speak correctly.

She really wasn't sweet and innocent. She really wasn't as nice as she acts. She really wasn't Tsuki.

What was this secret? Who was this girl? What was she really like? Why does she call herself Tsuki?

Tsuki looked out the window. Questions ran threw her head – but they all went back to Shuichi.

Would he still like her if he knew who she really was? What about Shiori? Would she accept her for whom she was?

Tsuki sighed crying slightly before rubbing her eyes. She looked over and smiled slightly as she curled up next to Sushi.

Shiori walked into Tsuki's room soundlessly.

After a minute of hesitation she slowly sat on the bed next to Tsuki's sleeping form.

'_Tsuki-chan, she's become so close in such little time. Now she feels like my daughter. But if we find Tsuki-chan's old home and she goes back, will she still come around? Will she call or write or talk to us again? What if she doesn't want to go back? If we force her to go back and she doesn't like her old home, will she hate us?' _Shiori questioned herself laying her head on Tsuki's shoulder while petting Sushi.

Shuichi peaked into Tsuki's room seeing his mother there.

'_Mother, I know what you're feeling. You don't want Tsuki-chan to leave. I don't either. Mother has to learn how to let go of some things in order for them to get better. I hope she learns sooner than later.'_Shuichi thought before going to bed.

* * *

"Good morning Tsuki-chan!" Shiori and Shuichi smiled as Tsuki walked into the kitchen.

They were already dressed and cleaned while Tsuki had just woken up.

Tsuki's hair was going in every way there was while her eyes drooped along with her tail and one of her ears.

Tsuki couldn't help but yawn after wiping a small amount of drool off the side of her mouth.

Sushi yawned from Tsuki's shoulder; his fur was ruffed and messy as well.

"It 5:30 morning… what you want?" Tsuki asked tired and a little bit cranky.

Shiori giggled at Tsuki not being a morning glory.

"Shuichi-kun told me that you didn't have a profile. So I thought we could make you one! Doesn't that sound great Tsuki-chan? Tsuki-chan?" Shiori asked before noticing Tsuki and Sushi were asleep standing up.

"Maybe when she wakes up then." Shuichi said lifting Tsuki up laying her and Sushi on the couch.

* * *

'_That smell, smell like… cream?' _Tsuki thought twitching her nose and sniffing a little bit.

"Aw! You were right Shiori-chan! She _is _a doll!"

Tsuki's eyes snapped open as she sat up.

Shiori had brought some of her co-workers over to help with a large Thanksgiving party and wanted them to see Tsuki.

Shiori kneeled down next to Tsuki only to be used as a hiding spot.

'_Silly girl, she sweet and tries to stay out of what little trouble she gets in.' _Shiori thought as she laughed softly.

"It's alright Tsuki-chan, these are my friends from work. They aren't going to hurt you." Shiori said while softly petting Tsuki behind the ears.

"No hurt Tsuki?" Tsuki asked shyly as the three women cooed at Tsuki's way of speaking.

Shiori nodded as Tsuki sat back on the couch shyly getting a better look at the women.

One was about 32 years old.

Her bouncing curly brown hair fascinated Tsuki as it moved almost on it's own while the ladies' blue eyes watched Tsuki happily.

The next was about 47.

Her face was barely starting to wrinkle as she clicked her tongue at Tsuki to get her attention.

Her darker reddish-brown hair was up in a loose bun with a few stray pieces hanging over her pale gray eyes.

The last was a 29 year old.

Her long hair was bright blonde while two bright greenish-bluish eyes hid behind thin glasses.

Shiori smiled at Tsuki.

"Tsuki-chan, this is Lana-chan…"

Shiori pointed to the curly brunette.

"…Jessie-chan…"

Shiori pointed to the red.

"…and finally Noriko-chan."

Shiori said pointing to the blonde.

"Lana-chan, Jessie-chan, Noriko-chan." Tsuki repeated making Shiori's co-workers coo.

"She is so cute Shiori-chan!" Jessie cooed softly petting Tsuki's ears.

Tsuki let her as Sushi jumped up on Tsuki's lap.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan here! I thought since you were a cat you would like cream instead of tea or coffee." Shiori smiled handing Tsuki the cream as she and Sushi started purring.

Tsuki drank it like a normal person while Sushi dipped his head in the cup.

Shuichi walked in holding a cup of tea he had made for Tsuki.

"Tsuki-chan I made you some…" his sentence was cut short at the sight of Shiori with her friends around Tsuki, she was getting cream all over her face making the older women coo.

'_It seems mother has gotten Tsuki-chan something to drink. I guess she won't want the tea.' _Shuichi thought before realizing he sounded a little jealous.

Shuichi walked back into the kitchen soundlessly sitting at the table.

He had laid out some writing paper, a camera, an empty file, pencils and some drawing paper for Tsuki.

Shuichi sat at the table listening to Shiori and her co-workers laugh as they started gossiping and watching Tsuki play with Sushi.

Shuichi looked up when he felt something in his hair.

"Boo!" Tsuki squeaked softly tugging on Shuichi's hair with Sushi on her shoulder.

Shuichi smiled before Tsuki sat next to him.

"What Shuichi-kun doing?" she smiled with Sushi on her lap.

"I was waiting for you to get done talking to Mother's friends so we can make your profile." Shuichi smiled petting her ears.

"Tsuki's profile?" Tsuki repeated as Shuichi nodded.

Shuichi picked up the camera pointing it to Tsuki.

"Smile Tsuki-chan!" Shuichi said before Tsuki smiled happily.

She really didn't care her hair was messed up or anything she just liked having people see her.

Shuichi smiled before grabbing a pencil.

"Ok Tsuki-chan, when I ask you a question can you tell me the answer? If you can't just say that you don't know." Shuichi said as he watched Tsuki after letting her draw on some scrap paper.

"Ok Shuichi-kun!" she smiled.

"Ok, where were you born Tsuki-chan?" he asked.

Tsuki froze for a minute before looking up at Shuichi.

"Shuichi-kun? What a profile?" she asked softly.

Shuichi blinked. "Well it's a folder with information on things like your age, where you were born… basically stuff about you and your past." He explained.

Tsuki shadowed her eyes slowly.

"Tsuki no want to do profile." She said softly – almost as if she was going to cry,

Shuichi froze for a moment. "Tsuki-chan, I need your profile. We need to know where you came from and who you are." He stated.

Tsuki shook her head. "No."

Shuichi slowly reached over before Tsuki snapped her wrist scratching his hand making him gasp lightly.

Shuichi was confused – he didn't expect that.

Shuichi watched as the top of his hand started bleeding. He looked back up in time to see Tsuki run out the back door leaving Sushi on the table.

Shiori, Noriko, Lana and Jessie all looked up from a table in the backyard as Tsuki slammed the doors open.

"Tsuki-chan? Is something wrong?" Shiori asked softly as she stood up.

Tsuki looked up at the four women, her eyes were cold and watery as she ran passed them.

Shuichi ran out of the house and threw the forest behind the neighborhood after Tsuki. "Why is she running?"

* * *

'_It's been, so many years. I wonder if she remembers me. I hope I didn't cause too much pain. I know how soft hearted Teki-san is.' _A short girl thought. She looked about 19 – but was only about 4 feet tall. Long soft black hair poured down to her lower back – to that of the basic style of Purin Fong of Toyko Mew Mew without the braids - as stone solid green eyes scanned the area. The crunching of leaves was caused by her simple black tennis shoes while a black sweatshirt and pants combo kept her mostly warm.

'_I remember her voice so well. She was so sweet. Towards me, Mama and Papa anyways.' _She thought as two long black cattails dragged onto the ground with the red tips twitching. Two black cat ears with red tips stuck up from the top of her head listening to her surroundings.

The girl smiled a bit to herself, _'Sister never failed to surprise me. All the fun we had. I just wish Papa was able to see her smile.' _The young woman thought.

The woman's ears twitched as the fast pace of crunching leaves came closer. _'That beat, it's so familiar. It can't be, can it?'_

The woman snapped around. Her gaze fell upon the hard breath of Tsuki.

A large smile filled the unknown woman's face as Tsuki looked up at her.

Tsuki looked surprised as well.

The strange woman smiled, "Teki."

* * *

Yes!!! I am back! I've had so much crud going on that I forgot about AHH DX Anywho!!

Thanks for the review GentleSnowTigers!! You made my day and helped me remember about this XD

This chapter is just for you!

Can anyone guess who Teki is? Or the strange woman? Who gets the questions right gets… a cookie!!! XDDD

R&R!! NO FLAMES!!!!

MM


	7. Lost and Almost Lonely

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho blah blah blah… just don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost and Almost Alone 

Tsuki stared at the woman. "No.. Tsuki not Teki." She stated as the tears streamed down her cheeks like a toddler's would.

The woman took a step closer. "You'll always be Teki."

Tsuki backed up shaking her head. "No, I Tsuki!" she screamed.

Tsuki's tail curled around towards her ankles a bit. She had three choices, run back to Shuichi and try not to talk, go to the woman, or run away from everyone. _'Again…' _

Tsuki thought for a split second before wiping her eyes. Her ears lowered a bit. She stood there quietly for a moment.

The sound of crunching leaves returned to Tsuki and the mysterious woman's ears.

The two looked back down the path Tsuki had gone. Shuichi was approaching swiftly.

A questioning look crawled upon Shuichi's face as he neared Tsuki and the stranger.

Tsuki looked down for a moment. Shuichi was only a mere few feet when he stopped.

"Tsuki-chan, are you ok? Please, calm down." Shuichi called gently.

The stranger's ears perked. _'Tsuki, she took the last name I'd expect. No wonder I haven't been able to find her.' _She thought staring at the red head.

Tsuki lowered her ears flat against her head as she curled her tail around her ankle tightly. Tsuki spread her legs and held her arms out diagonally from her shoulders palms loosely up. The ground shook lightly as she faced her palms towards the ground before curling them into fists. Tsuki threw her fists down by her hips before punching up as if to block. Tsuki's moves forced her underground before sealing up were she had stood, leaving only a leafless spot on the ground.

Both Shuichi and the stranger ran and kneeled by the spot.

Shuichi was amazed while the short girl stared.

Shuichi looked up at the black haired cat demon. Jumping back a bit, he drew his rose whip and held ready to attack. "Who are you?" he asked firmly.

The stranger stood calmly before staring at Shuichi. "My name is Akisouta, Katline. I am Teki's elder sister." She stated.

Shuichi stared. "Who is Teki?"

Katline smiled softly. "The red haired cat demon you were calling Tsuki." She stated.

Shuichi lowered his whip. _'Her voice, she is not lying. But, why would Ts- Teki lie about her name? What is it that I'm missing?'_Shuichi thought as he changed his rose whip back into a regular rose.

Placing it back into his hair, Shuichi stepped forward. "You are, her sister? Correct?"

Katline nodded softly. "I am. You seem to have made friends with her; who, if I may ask, are you?" asked the calm tone of Katline.

Shuichi tilted his hair a hair. "I am Minamino, Shuichi. I found Teki-chan not to long ago. It's been… rough."

Katline nodded softly. "That is no surprise." She stated quietly. _'It's getting stronger. Before long it'll kill her.' _Katline thought worryingly.

Shuichi looked down at the bare spot of earth. "Katline-san, how did Teki-chan do that?" he asked.

Katline smiled. "Most demons of animals and creatures have some sort of element. For example, you used a rose. You have the element of plants." She stated. "My sister and I share that of earth." Katline explained. "But knowing her as well as I do, she is not going to stay underground in that one spot. Teki will come when she is calmer and ready." Katline explained.

Shuichi nodded softly. "Would you like to stay with me for a while? I'm sure my mother won't mind as long as I explain everything to her." He stated.

Katline smiled, barely noticeable, but visible. "Teki always knew who truly had a heart. And yours is as solid as gold." She stated.

Shuichi could only watch before bowing his head in thought.

It had been a while since the two had started their way. But yet, neither spoke a word. The only sound came from the autumn trees blowing in the wind and from the crunching of leaves under the shoes.

Shuichi looked towards Katline slowly. "Katline-san, why was Teki-chan living on the streets when I found her?" he asked.

Katline stayed quiet. "I vowed to my sister that I wouldn't speak a word of her life path without her permission." She stated.

Shuichi nodded. "I will respect that." He stated

Katline nodded. "Teki would have smiled."

Shuichi looked down at Katline for a moment. His head raised back up however when his home came into view – Shiori at the edge panicking.

Shuichi sighed a bit as he sped up enough to reach Shiori before Katline. "Mother, this is Katline, Tsuki's sister." He stated.

"Correction, Teki's sister." Katline corrected. "The known Tsuki is actually Teki."

Shiori stood confused. "You mean Tsuki lied about her name? It's really Teki?" she asked.

Katline nodded. "And with good reason." She stated.

Shuichi sighed sadly as he started to lead the women back into the house and out of the darkening surroundings.

* * *

Teki took a sigh of relief as she exited the ground. Looking around, she realized it was getting dark.

She perked her ears up only to hear the sound of nothingness. Not even the wind blew in such a cold and lonely place. Teki was far from where she had been and now in the deepest, darkest, scariest, and secluded part of the woods.

Teki curled up between two close trees. Curling into a fetal position, she started to rock herself and softly ringing her bell. Teki was once again on the brim of crying; she was fine until Katline showed up. She couldn't go back to what she was. There was enough trouble as it was just simply walking around town. Teki let out a single sob. But one turned to two, two turned to four, and soon all the emptiness around her was fill with the sound of sobs, screams, cries and wails.

Teki looked up at the sky after about an hour. Her crying had lowered to sniffles as she stared at the moon. Teki hated the moon. She hated how if she went back Shuichi or Shiori would try to pry and find her secret. Teki knew that as long as she was around people – both human and demon – someone would get hurt, or possibly worse.

Teki stood up quietly as she grew hungry. Thankfully, she had a strong stomach and could eat just about anything.

Every step in the dark windless area seemed like eternity. The crunching of leaves had quieted as Teki stepped mainly on tree roots that stoke up from the ground.

Teki looked around tiredly. A small smile grew as she walked over finding a small berry bush. She raised a single berry to her mouth, her mouth watered at the taste of the berry. Sadly, there were very few berries on the bush.

As Teki walked, pain drew over her. Teki rubbed her eyes tiredly; it was late. She wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

Teki walked a bit faster, the sound of bushes moving and deep growls drew to her ears frightening her.

She didn't last long though and fell to the ground unconscious due to lack of energy.

* * *

Teki's eyes shot open wide as she panted. She looked around at what was above her.

The smell and sight of a large moist cave was obvious. Moss took over most of the cave sides, ceiling and mouth as well as the rocks. Drips of water ran down dripping down large stalactites onto larger stalagmites and down into small rivers, puddles or small still ponds that had formed in deep holes. The ground was more like soft dusty play-dough with carcasses scattered around.

Teki looked off to her side. A pack of wolves were lying around next to her. Teki slowly sat up before noticing a couple of wolf pups laying on her.

The pups looked up at her happily wagging their tails before jumping up and licking her face.

Teki's ears raised back up as she began to giggle.

The alpha-male of the pack stood up firmly as he started approaching Teki. Teki sat quietly as the old wolf circled and sniffed her, pawing at her very few times. A while later the wolf was lying against Teki as she rubbed his stomach.

* * *

Katline quietly laid there on the bed that Teki had slept in. A bottle of soda by her knees with a mere three sips stolen. She listened to the quiet sound of nothing, Shuichi had gone off the school and Shiori had gone to work. Shuichi would be home mid afternoon while Shiori wouldn't make it until dark.

"My sister, my dear sister. After the incident you became so upset. I tried so hard to help you, but nothing would work. Then, here I find you. Living with humans and being an almost normal girl." Katline curled her tails and opening the bottle of soda – stealing another sip.

Katline's ears shifted as she closed the soda. Her eyes looked over to the tree outside and narrowed towards two red eyes. "So are you now stalking me? That's sweet but I have bigger dragons to slay at the moment." Katline grinned as she called sarcastically.

In a flash, Hiei was standing next to the bed staring at Katline. "Why would I stalk you? If I want to see shit I'd look at Kuwabara." He stated coldly.

Katline sat up throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "I must admit, that was pretty fly for a white guy."

Hiei stared. "What does that mean? You're skin tint is white as well. And I wasn't flying." He stated.

Katline snickered. "Nothing, personal joke." She said with a small snort.

Hiei's grin returned. "I didn't realize I was talking to a pig demon. Shall I go get some slop for you?"

Katline raised an eyebrow. "Correction, pigs are actually very clean. Neat freaks in fact." She stated. "Shall I talk slower?"

Hiei glared. "Enough of this non-sense. Why are you here?"

Katline's small smile disappeared as she leaned on a wall. "I found my sister. She's been gone for so long and I have found someone to help me find her. It seems he has taken a liking to her despite the fact that she's a demon. But I can't let her stay non-the less, Mama and Papa won't be happy. Nor will anyone else. I'll be the saddest; Teki-chan was almost like a role model. Well, she wasn't the smartest or anything like that. But when it came to taking things down with brute force she was awesome. Never good with a weapon though. When she went to take classes for the Southern Mantis style of Kung Fu she became more protective." Katline giggled slightly. "I guess the roles of older and younger sisters became backwards since I didn't train to fight until after schooling was over." She said standing strait. "I guess you can relate."

Hiei crossed his arms. "I can with Teki. Not wanting to be close to her sister because of what happened. However, you're like Yukina. Only not at all innocent." He stated with an icy smirk.

Katline rubbed the side of her head a bit. "Gee thanks, now how is that stick up your ass feeling? I hope it wasn't grounded too sharp." She grinned.

Hiei crossed his arms. "Oh? What about the knife up your-" "Hey! Hey! Hey! That's going a bit to far. Besides, I don't joke about your millimeter peter do I?" Katline snapped.

The two bickering _children _stared at each other with cold glares and snarls.

Hiei stopped however and leaned back. "There is really no reason for this fight. We are allis and thus we have no reason to fight." He stated. "And I'm no where near small." He said grinning.

Katline snorted. "Ya right."

Hiei grinned. "Would you like to see then?"

"I'm afraid I'd need a telescope to see it. Besides, I need to think of a way to corner Teki so I can help her." Katline stated flopping back onto the bed.

Hiei crossed his arms silently. His glare was as cold as ever but his stature was calm and loose as he walked and sat in the window staring at the tree.

Katline looked at the door. Her tails shifting before a thought came over her.

'_It's been snowing for almost a month, but how could the forest I found her in was covered in leaves when the trees weren't bare at all and not even a hint of snow?' _Katline thought as her eyes widened.

'_If past stories are correct, the forest was that to always be considered all seasons. Leaves covering the ground as to autumn, cold to that of winter, flowers and mushrooms growing even in the coldest conditions to that of spring, and animals swimming and playing like during summer.' _Katline thought sitting up a bit.

'_I need to search threw that forest and find __**it**__.'_Katline thought before turning to Hiei.

"How well do you know your way around the forest behind this house?"

* * *

Teki stretched as she started walking out. She rubbed her eyes softly as the new morning sun hit her in the face.

The pack of wolves bounced and jumped about happily as Teki followed them out.

Teki looked around for a moment. A few of the female wolves stretched out and laid in the sun with the pups bouncing around them. Another group went up on some rocks to keep watch while the rest went to find food.

Teki sighed for a second as she flattened her hair. Teki leaned back and stretched again.

Teki looked down. The air and surroundings were close to freezing, but the ground and trees were covered in leaves. Teki shook her head a bit before starting to walk off.

The elder wolf looked down from the rocks. He quickly jumped to the ground before pawing a bit on Teki's nightclothes.

Teki looked down softly. "Tsuki will be back she said with a small smile as she walked off.

'_If only self was Tsuki. Self no want be Teki.' _She thought sadly.

Teki kept her head low as well as her ears. Only the sound of wind blowing threw the trees echoed threw the forest. Teki became curious about the flowers and plants growing in such cold weather - but shooed it away.

Teki had seen much weirder.

Loneliness grew over her as she walked. Teki lowered her ears as her tail drooped. Teki's eyes began to water as she sat on a lone rock. It didn't take more than a few minutes before Teki began to wail and cry loudly. Teki hadn't felt so lonely in so long that it was painful.

Teki's crying didn't fall on deaf ears however.

Two golden eyes stared at her from afar.

Teki's head shot up; her crying calmed as she looked around – her vision blurred from her tears.

Teki growled softly. She rubbed her eyes quickly before looking back up.

Teki jumped a bit as her ears flattened against her head.

A tall thin demon stood over her. His hair was a lower back length silver. Two silver fox ears stood up as a silver fox tail swished almost happily. His oddly dressed attire consisted of a white top similar to that of a roman's, a white obi, white loose pants that were tight at the bottom, two white cloths hung to his knees from under the obi and white sock like shoes.

Teki stared strait into the stranger's golden yellow eyes.

The strange man smiled and looked down at Teki gently. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Teki stared at the fox demon in worry for a moment. She nodded softly however.

Teki looked at the man, he didn't look as if he was going to harm her. Maybe it would be a new start? After all, every second was a chance to start new.

The stranger bent down slowly until he sat on his knees staring up at Teki. "What is your name?" he asked.

Teki looked down at the man. "Self not know." She said trying not to choke on her softening sobs.

The man lifted his hand to his chin. "Alright. May I call you, Tsuki?" he asked smiling.

Teki thought for a minute before nodding.

The strange fox smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsuki-chan. My name is Yoko."

* * *

Yesh! Chapter **7!!! **I want to thank all the little people! Oh wait… I am the little people..

Ok then I want to thank all the people who reviewed, favorited my story and I, along with the ones who put me and my story on their alert lists!! Thanks you all so much!!!!

Although I do have one concern, so far there has only been a hint of how Katline can Sailor-mouth. Should I knock the rate up just to be safe or leave it for now? And there will be nudity (no lemon though, just starts and then letting all your minds create the rest) and odd discussions, should I change it later to be safe?

And now, replies to reviews!!

Roses and lillys:

You'll just have to read to find out ;)

Michael:

Aww Thanks O-tou-san I'll be sure to try and make each one better than the next :3

Hebi-the-first-to-strike:

blows kazoo Correct-o! Strike-o! Yes! Hai! See! And all the rest of the yeses there can be! Teki **is **Tsuki and the strange new woman **is**Teki's sister Katline! Looks like someone has been paying attention :3

Shadowy Nightmare:

Thanks I was hoping for it to have at least SOME funny in it

Riley Lily Nikita:

It's updated I hope you all like it

Be sure to review again!


	8. A New Start and The Strange Tree

Chapter 8: A new start and the strange tree

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama, Yoko or Hiei and his tiny toosh so no suing!

* * *

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Yoko asked. 

Teki rubbed her nose. "Tsuki ran away." She stated.

Yoko tilted his head in a bit of confusion. "You have run away? For what such reason?" he asked.

Teki's ears blended under her hair; all except the tips.

"Tsuki no tell." She said quietly – almost in a choked whisper.

Yoko nodded his head a bit. "What do you currently use for shelter?" he asked.

Teki looked towards the path she had taken. "Wolf den." She stated. "They is friendly." Teki said with a light broken smile.

Yoko stood up slowly and with caution as he held his hand out. "Would you like to come with me Tsuki-chan? I have food and a warm fire in that of a small hidden cave." The tall fox demon offered.

Teki stared at Yoko's hand for a moment before looking up at his face. "Bye wolves?" the shaking voice could barely be heard.

Yoko thought for a minute. "As in, you want to say good bye to the wolf pack?" he asked.

Teki nodded.

A gentle smile crossed his face as Yoko nodded.

Teki smiled lightly before carefully taking Yoko's hand.

Yoko couldn't help but smile back as he bowed motioning her to lead.

Teki stayed silent. The only sounds that came from her were her breathing and footsteps.

Yoko kept his gaze at the surroundings. He could tell she wasn't anywhere near as comfortable as he had hoped.

Yoko looked over at a tree. It interested him by far as he stared at the small yellowish flowers that grew on it.

Teki started running a bit as the cave owned by the small pack of wolves came into view.

Yoko took his time following Teki and stopped a few yards away.

Teki took the time to say good-bye to each of the wolves and pups.

Looking over to Yoko quietly, Teki sighed walking back to Yoko before standing quietly.

Yoko softly rubbed the top of Teki's head before placing his hand on her back to lead her.

It took only about an hour to get to the cave Yoko had made into shelter.

It was similar to the one that of the wolves' but a little smaller.

Yoko motioned Teki to sit by the fire.

Teki sat quietly on the floor in front of the warm fire watching the flames flicker.

Yoko walked over and sat next to her holding an orange as well as some medicinal.

"Tsuki-chan, how did you come to have these injuries?" he asked looking her over rubbing some warm cream on her bruises softly as she ate the orange.

"Protect friend." She said softly.

Yoko nodded. "Is thy friend nice?"

Teki nodded. "Very."

Yoko smiled as he pulled some bandages out. "Do you miss thy friend?" he asked wrapping her arm softly.

Teki nodded sadly. "Yes. Miss him much I do."

Yoko smiled wrapping his arm around her brotherly. "I bet thy friend misses you too." He stated.

Teki nuzzled Yoko a bit.

Curling up in Yoko's lap she held the small bell Shuichi had bought her.

Yoko was a bit surprised how quickly Teki attached herself to him. But he could smell why. _'She is scared. Loneliness must be the hand that rocks the cradle. But why would she not return? Maybe I can earn her trust and discover why she is distant.'_ Yoko thought rubbing Teki's ear softly.

Teki looked up at Yoko with glazed eyes. "Why Yoko in forest?" she asked softly. "Why Yoko no go home?"

Yoko tilted his head softly. "This cave _is_ my home. I was wondering the same to that of you. Why are you in the forest? And why do you not go home?" he asked.

Teki kept her ears low. "Tsuki hide in forest. Tsuki no have home." She said with watery eyes.

Yoko rubbed her cheek a bit. "You may stay with me if you wish." He stated with a light smile. "That of mine is that of yours."

Teki smiled a bit. She felt unusually safe with this strange demon; and yet, he seemed so familiar.

Yoko softly rubbed Teki's head as she relaxed. _'If she trusts I, then maybe she'll tell me what she's hiding.' _His cool voice spoke mentally.

* * *

_Bright lights flashed._

_**As all plan.**_

_Clowns danced._

_**No, nervous is I.**_

_Children of age and heart smiled and laughed in joy._

_**But, self must.**_

_Gasps took the air as a stranger balanced on a wire high in the sky._

_**She brave, unlike self.**_

_Cheers and clapping became louder as the stranger's feet touched the ground safely._

_**Self hope be braver. Self hope walk wire someday.**_

'_I would like you all to put your hands together for the youngest, the fearless, the sweetest and cutest little trainer there is! Now, she's shy, but sweet, so please help me here. Who would you like to see?'_

_The crowd roared, but the name wasn't hearable._

'_Who?'_

_The crowed roared again, sadly only an 'E' was hearable._

_**Small gurgle? Self just eat, self no hungry.**_

_Two large shadowed child's eyes looked over at a lioness. It's stomach growled to that of great hunger._

_Fear shook the child._

_The name the crowed cheered started becoming clearer._

_The child was forced out under a light._

_The lioness was released._

* * *

Teki jumped up. "Dream, dream not true. Dream bad. Very bad." She muttered hugging herself. 

Teki was distracted however. Looking down she noticed she was under a soft blanket on a large mound of hay.

Looking around, she was still in the cave – but Yoko was nowhere to be seen.

Teki lowered her ears. She wanted a hug to comfort her, but yet there was no one there.

Teki's eyes brimmed with tears as she curled into a ball.

"Tsuki-chan, what reason is it that you are sad?" Yoko's voice rang.

Teki looked up quickly.

Yoko stood at the mouth of the cave, puzzled at Teki's sadness. A decent sized bag was heaved over his right shoulder as he walked towards the small cat demon.

Yoko hugged Teki softly to calm her as he sat on the hay bed next to her.

Teki looked up at him as if a small child was looking up to their father. "Dream bad." She said softly.

Yoko nuzzled her forehead. "Do not worry. A dream can not hurt you. It may only scare you or bring you happiness." He said quietly.

Yoko smiled as he pulled back to look down at her. "I have brought you clean clothes and a brush so you may clean yourself up if wished. I have also found a hot spring you can bathe in." he said pulling a pair of white sweat pants, a basic-white long-sleeve business looking shirt and – also white - socks and tennis shoes. Taking another dip into the bag he pulled out a long white coat and scarf.

Teki looked at the clothes for a minute before smiling lightly. "Arigatou." She said softly as she hugged him tightly.

Yoko smiled in relief before pulling her off softly. "Would you like to bathe? I can dress your wounds when you are done so they don't get infected." He said tracing his finger over a bruise carefully.

Teki nodded with a light flinch.

Yoko placed his feet on the ground before standing. "I shall escort you to the hot spring at dusk. The darkness will hide you from anyone who is not permitted to see you. As for right now I must be off for a bit. I have a few things to take care of and I shall bring back a meal for each." He stated rubbing Teki's chin. "For now I would be very pleased if you were to rest."

Teki smiled with a nod; she watched quietly as Yoko walked out of the cave soundlessly. Teki lowered her head as the smile disappeared. She was a little – little being endlessly – frightened by being alone. But what little Teki knew about Yoko seemed to give her some kind of calmness.

Sinking her head down onto the makeshift bed, Teki closed her eyes and began to think happier thoughts to hope for the nightmares to stay away.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Hiei snorted bitterly as he jumped from tree to tree with odd little Katline on his back. 

Katline grinned widely. "Ya well it was either this or me whining, screaming and causing a head ace until you did." She stated.

Not-so-sweet little Katline's heart grew tight. She hoped that if she found the tree and was able to get Teki there in time everything would be alright.

'_She could come home. Teki could smile like she use to. More importantly Papa would stop drinking and Mama would stop crying herself to sleep every night. We could start over. Teki could go back to…' _Katline thoughts were cut short however when Hiei dropped her.

"We are here. I must warn you however. I came and tried to become a full Ice demon but failed. I can't say that whatever you want from this tree will succeed." Hiei snorted staring at Katline.

Katline rolled her eyes brushing herself off.

Standing to her feet a nervous look came upon Katline.

Taking a deep breath, Katline walked towards the tree awed in its appearance.

The tree, standing in the middle of the forest was about 2,689 feet if one were to go strait from one side to the middle. It was 3,454 feet tall without the tree top consisting of leaves. However, the tree wasn't thought to be a normal tree seen from the top of another for there was a hole in the earth as deep as the ocean itself. Many of you are most likely thinking 'how can a tree as tall as the twin towers stacked on top of each other be rooted into the ground when there is a hole replacing the earth?'

No one ever said there wasn't a wall of earth sticking out of the side of the hole.

The hole was wide; the tree stood in the middle of it. From the edge of the tree bark to the grass on the edge it would be 5,181 feet.

Each branch was long and thick, most reaching to the edge of the water.

The leaves were aw inspiring. Each one in the famous autumn three-point shape, the color however was dark green-brown on the bottom and a bright spring green on the top. The branches and trunk however was a pure angel white.

The water was also amazing, a clean clear blue as clear as a glass of water. It amazed Katline that one could see so far down before it became simple darkness.

But like all deep waters, it had danger.

Blood thirsty demon piranhas and twin headed hammer sharks swam around the steaming hot water as a single gaint demon eel swam around the edge of the dark water.

"Are you going to stand there and drool or are you going to go over to the tree?" Hiei growled crossing his arms impatiently.

Katline snorted as she wiped the drool from her former gawking mouth. "I'm going already! Don't get that stick to far up or it'll shoot out your spine when you sit down." Katline growled.

Looking up, Katline ran back against a tree a few yards from the water.

Bending over like a track runner she sighed before racing towards the waters edge.

Jumping and curling into a ball, she landed at the edge as a long large trunk of earth shot her up like a cannon ball.

Katline held her breath as she stretched into a rocket position.

Katline panicked however. She just barely caught the branch, worst of all she could barely hang on.

Looking back where Hiei had been standing, she found him nowhere to be found.

Katline growled deeply. _'I can't swim that good! Is this how I'll die? Trying to save my sister when she can't even believe it's possible or wants to see me? Thinking she brought disgrace to our family? Or thinking Papa and Mama hate her for it? If so, so be it.'_Katline whispered mentally to herself.

Katline closed her eyes tightly as her hand gave out sending her plummeting towards the waiting water and hungry creatures.

Katline stayed limp. She opened her eyes and looked down wondering why she wasn't falling. Looking up, Katline followed a strong hand that grabbed her wrist. A sigh of relief followed as she found Hiei's eyes glaring coldly at her.

"You really are an idiot." Hiei stated yanking Katline up to her feet.

Katline rubbed the back of her head grinning nervously like an idiot. "Ok I won't make any stupid jokes." She stated.

Hiei simply stared for a minute before turning around and walking down the large branch with Katline at his heels. _'It would be quicker to run with her on my back but I want to drag this out for as long as possible.' _Hiei thought.

Katline groaned as she crossed her arms. "Hiei, how long have we been walking?"

"An hour." He replied.

Katline whined. "It feels like three." She muttered.

Katline stared at Hiei a bit before tapping his shoulder. "Hiei-sama? May I please ride on your back?" she begged. "If I walk much more my rear end will be so sore I won't be able to help my sister Teki." She begged pitifully.

Hiei stopped and turned his head. "Will you shut up while I run?" he asked before Katline replied with a nod.

Hiei bent down onto a knee with his back to Katline. "Get on before I leave you here." He growled.

Katline smiled before climbing onto Hiei's back.

Hiei glared at the tree trunk at the end of his path before running as fast as his demonic powers would let him.

Katline smiled as she got down. It had taken only an hour more to get to the trunk.

Hiei huffed tiredly before glaring at Katline. "Don't ever ask me to run you across this tree ever again!" he yelled tiredly.

Katline stared at him. "But what about Teki?" she asked. "I can't have her walk the whole time! She'll pass out."

Hiei stared. "I said **you.**" He growled leaning against the trunk letting his legs swing over the side. "Now go do whatever you need to. And take your time. I'm going to sleep. You do know that you drained most of my spirit energy right?" He growled.

Katline grinned. "I'll be back." She stated walking into a large hole.

Katline sighed as she traveled down a long dark curvy tunnel.

Katline's eyes shined however as she came upon a bright room. The walls were covered – almost as if made of – bright light blue crystals. The floor was a scattered with layers upon layers of bright shining pearls while long emeralds cress crossed around the ceiling letting in only small beams of light. But what little bit of light passed made a beautiful light path threw the jeweled room.

Katline was tempted to break off a piece of the crystals but shook her head. Who knew what would happen if she stole from the one tree that could help her younger sister.

Katline looked around the room. Her reflection was everywhere. A light shy smile found it's way onto Katline's face.

Katline soon passed the jeweled room into the pitch black tunnel.

'_This tree only has one path that I know of. How will I know if there is another way? The walls and floors are made of sand; I can't feel clearly with sand so how will I know if there is-' _Katline's thoughts were cut short as she yelped.

Thinking quickly, Katline jumped backwards and stared. In front of her was the mouth similar to that of a cave. Looking down over the edge into the bright room, she saw a large field with short green grass a single large pond taking over half the field with four Koi fish flopping around beside the pond.

Katline yipped. She quickly slid down the wall on a rock like an elevator. As fast as she could, Katline picked up the close to dry Koi fish and carefully placed them in the pond.

Katline grinned stupidly. It passed quickly though, the water in the pond looked horribly filthy – not to mention low on water.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Katline started carefully moving all the loose dirt in the water out and onto the grass.

It took quite a bit of energy, but after a while the water looked clear and healthy again.

Tracing a dull smooth spot on the wall up towards the top, she found that a waterfall had been blocked to a trickle by large stones.

Katline held her tongue tightly before a loud sigh erupted. "The things I do for that sister of mine." She muttered.

Backing up towards the back of the room, she held her hands out as if holding doorknobs. Katline started pulling hard against the struggling rocks. It took Katline a while before the rocks crashed onto the edge of the pond.

Katline stood strait as a cracking sound came from her back.

The short cat demon walked tiredly over to the stones as the water rushed down filling the pond in no time. Rolling the stones with what little energy she had, Katline stacked them to make it into a large sitting area sliding into the pond similar to a beach before using the drying mud to fill the cracks.

Katline held her head tightly. Dizziness started coming over her after working for an hour and a half after another hour of simply walking through a tunnel. Most of her spirit energy was drained.

Katline fell to her knees roughly next to the pond. Growling, she tried to stay up only to fall onto her stomach. Katline's heavy eyelids began to droop as sleep started covering her.

The last thought in Katline's head, _'Why are the fish watching me?'_

* * *

Hello people! I am finally better and into gear! Thank you all for the reviews it really brightened my gloomy days 

So here it is! Chapter 9 of this strange story XD

Tomorrow, January 10, 2008 will be the anniversary of when I first started this story. Therefore I shall be trying to get a picture of Tsuki and Katline up on the web for you all

I will say this, do not panic if the title suddenly goes from 'A Helpful hand' to 'A Helping Hand'

Do not panic when the summery changes and if the rating changes (I forgot what the original plot was so I have changed it [surprisingly without messing anything up XP).

**I will ****not****do a lemon unless I actually have people say they want a lemon!**

Anywho for all of my dedicated fans out there that actually review almost every chapter and love reading my story **THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!!**

Off the subject, please read and review everyone! Thanks!

MagicalMelady


	9. It all makes sence now

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's original characters.

**IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ CHAPTER 8 PLEASE GO BACK AND DO SO! I REPLACED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE WITH CHAPTER 8! IF YOU DO NOT READ CHAPTER 8 YOU'LL BE A CONFUSED! **

* * *

Chapter 9: It makes sense now

Katline groaned. Rubbing her head she pushed herself up from the ground into a sitting position.

Katline looked up, the moon shone brightly threw the top of the tree in the night sky.

It took the short cat a few minutes to remember what had happened. A light yelp rang as she snapped to her feet.

Turning quickly, she ended up running into something softly and silky.

Katline landed on her rear before looking up.

A rather tall and slim man stood over her. His tinted light blue hair was knee long but in a loose mid-back ponytail. Deep ocean blue eyes stared down at Katline as he held out a hand.

"Are you alright? You wore yourself out quite a bit." The man's gentle voice stated.

Katline nodded a bit as she took his hand helping her up.

"I'm fine. Who are you? What happened? Why is it suddenly dark? Did you see Hiei? Is he still waiting for me?" Katline asked as her eyes narrowed.

The slim man laughed gently. Katline blinked as she stared at his attire. It looked as if it belonged to the Roman Gods.

"You are you? Are you the one that relives people and demons of curses?" Katline asked strongly.

The tall thin man smiled nodding. "Yes, I am. Call me Hibiscus. I take curses while Miaira gives them." The man named Hibiscus stated.

Katline growled a bit. "Miaira placed a curse on my sister –"

"Teki. I know. She is hard to deal with at times but she means well. Teki however was not ment to have the curse. A man named Railen was. Your sister Teki however raised the soil the curse was in before Railen was able to step on the soil and be cursed himself." Hibiscus said sadly. "Miaira was surprised herself. She's been blue ever since."

Katline stared at the ground. "So, it was all a mistake? Can you take it away? Please! I beg of you! Take it from her! She's run away and been living as a homeless feline ever since!" Katline begged as she slammed onto the ground to beg; tears streaming down her face in worry for her sister.

Hibiscus kneeled down before helping Katline up. "I can take the curse. But I'll need her to be here before midnight on the day before her 1,000th birthday. When Japan's clock strikes midnight she'll begin to go threw a slow and painful death that can't be prevented." The angelic man stated.

Katline's ears perked. "That's only a few days away." She whispered to herself.

A sudden burst of energy jolted into Katline's small form. She ran to the rock she had used for an elevator as she assured Hibiscus that she would return with Teki in time.

Hiei jumped in surprised as Katline nearly flew past him down the branch. "She must have found out what she needs to do." He muttered as he ran behind at her heals.

* * *

Yoko grinned as he peered quietly around the side of the cave.

Teki hadn't noticed Yoko; she was far too busy tying hay together into – something.

Yoko watched quietly until Teki turned her back. Sneaking up behind her soundlessly he covered her eyes before she could turn around.

Teki jumped a bit before giggling when she smelled Yoko behind her. "Yoko!"

Yoko smiled taking his hand off her eyes before she turned and smiled widely. "I apologize for my tardiness. As I promised earlier, I shall escort you to the hot spring." He stated petting Teki's left ear.

Teki smiled in excitement as she grabbed the clothes Yoko had brought earlier before racing to the mouth of the cave. "Hurry! Hurry!" she squealed like an excited child as Yoko picked up the forgotten brush left on the makeshift bed.

Yoko watched with a small chuckle before walking to the cave mouth.

As the two exited the cave Teki attached herself to Yoko's arm in fear of getting lost.

Yoko held a warm smile to calm Teki. Thankfully for him it worked.

The way to the hot spring was quiet. There were no sounds but the ones of night creatures moving threw bushes and bugs singing.

Yoko stopped to pull a bush back so Teki could walk threw.

Teki's eyes lightened up at the steam coming from the spring. A loud high-pitched squeal of delight came jolting out of Teki's throat momentarily deafening Yoko.

Yoko released his ears after a minute or two; he gave a sigh of relief before nearly falling as Teki started shoving him back towards the trees repeating "No peek! Peek bad!"

As Yoko leaned against a tree opposite to the hot spring, he grinned lightly as he listened to Teki squeal and laugh in joy. He was still happy that she quieted down after a while – it was hurting his ears.

Yoko glanced around to see if anyone was looking; once he was sure he and Teki were alone he peered around the corner.

There was Teki, standing nude in the water from the top of her tail and below covered in water. Thankfully her back was towards him. An almost saddened – or more of shocked – looked drew over him. It had been only a day since he saw her but now that he paid attention to her ribs they looked almost sickly – as if she was being starved. But what caught his attention even more were the strange scars along her lower and mid back. He noticed four wrapped around her stomach. The lowest looked like a large bite mark while the other few looked like large claw marks – but from what? Each scar looked old, really old, they didn't look like they hurt at the current moment but Yoko was sure there was pain when whatever happened, happened.

Yoko held back for a moment; but he had to know what happened.

Yoko walked and stood at the edge of the hot spring – his expression unreadable.

"Tsuki-chan."

Teki turned before jumping behind a large stone as her tail fur puffed up. "Yoko! No peek! Peek bad! Bad Yoko!" she yelled ducking deeper into the water.

Yoko continued to stare. "Tsuki-chan, how did you come to have those scar on your back?" he asked.

Teki froze solid. She hadn't known he had seen her scars.

Yoko watched Teki carefully. "Please Tsuki-chan. Please, Teki-chan." He called.

Teki jumped back. "No! No Teki! I Tsuki!" she yelled.

Yoko stared for a moment. "Do you want to see Shuichi?" he asked.

Teki nodded as her eyes watered. She couldn't understand why everyone wanted to know her secret, but she did know that Shuichi cared.

Yoko turned quietly. "Please get dressed." He stated quietly.

Teki quickly did as he said before standing behind him.

Yoko turned picking Teki up gently; as fast as he could, Yoko run through the forest and returned to Shuichi's home.

Yoko snuck quietly to the side of the house.

Stepping back a bit from Teki, he glowed a bit as his form shaped.

Yoko's fox ears and tail slowly disappeared as his hair changed from silver to blood red.

When the glow stopped, Teki fell to see Shuichi Minamino standing where Yoko had been.

Teki gripped her head tightly as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Shuichi sat down next to Teki slowly before wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright. There's nothing to fear." He stated soothingly.

Shuichi smiled a bit once he heard her stop crying. "Tsuki-chan, nothing will – Tsuki-chan?"

Shuichi pulled Teki's head up softly; his face instantly filled with worry as he noticed how limp Teki was. Her eyes had rolled up while her temperature had suddenly jumped too high.

"Tsuki-chan! Tsuki-chan wake up!" Shuichi called lightly smacking Teki's face.

Shuichi quickly picked Teki up bridal style before racing into the house. Glancing around the dark house, Shuichi senced the rest of the house was empty. Shiori was most likely at Noriko's apartment planning the Thanksgiving party – after all, it wasn't far away.

Shuichi gently laid Teki down on the guest room bed. He quickly raced to his room retrieving a secret first aid kit he used for Hiei's wounds and a cloth before returning to Teki.

Shuichi opened the small plastic kit, pulling some cooling herbs out Shuichi unfolded the cloth to put the herbs in before dampening it.

Shuichi sat on the bed placing the damp cloth on Teki's for head. "What could have caused this?" he asked himself quietly. One minute he – or should he say his alter ego – was staring at her scarred back, the next her eyes were rolling back and her temperature was near boiling.

"It's to soon for it."

Shuichi looked up surprised before turning to the window.

Hiei was standing in the window with Katline climbing off his back.

Shuichi stared confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Katline looked to the ground. _'I promised I wouldn't tell. But this is getting out of hand.' _Katline mentally assured herself.

"Teki and I have many bruises in our hearts. Many we'd like to or have forgotten. But, some just can't be avoided." Katline sat next to Teki carefully. "I never thought I would be telling this one to anyone. But now that I know everything about it I have to." She whispered. "I should start from the start."

Katline looked up at Shuichi. "About 16 years ago, Teki, me, Mama and Papa lost our home. Papa lost his job, Mama had to care for Teki and me every minute of the day. We stayed homeless for about a year. We nearly lost Teki a few times from cars and guns but she held on. One night Papa had heard of a traveling Circus called 'Circus of Nightmares'. He had offered to clean up after the animals if me, Teki and Mama could watch. The Ringleader agreed quickly and thus, allowed us to watch." Katline started.

"After the show Mama was helping dad clean while I watched over Teki. Earlier I had been impressed with the high wire act of a lady doing gymnastics on a long wire about 300 feet over a net. Telling Teki to stay where she was and to watch the wire I snuck over before climbing the latter myself. Once I got to the top, I carefully started to walk along the wire. No one but Teki knew I was there before Teki started clapping and praising how brave I was to climb and walk the high wire at the age of four. Mama and Papa looked up and saw, and got me down quickly." Katline said with a light chuckle.

"After they got me down, Teki decided to take off. She ran to the back and to the tiger's cage. She didn't see the tiger but saw the bowl of food it had left. Teki climbed into the cage and started eating the tiger's food. The tiger walked over but Teki turned around and petted it's nose. If I believe right the tigers and other animals weren't treated kindly. Teki always did have a strong connection with large cats; or any other large animal for that matter." Katline stated gently petting Teki's ear.

"The ringleader was amazed and asked if our family would join the Circus of Nightmares. Mama would sell tickets, Papa would be a clown since he could scare people easily, I would walk the high wire and perform stunts while Teki would be the animal trainer." Katline said before lowering her head with her elbows on her knees.

"Then, it happened. A curse that wasn't even meant for her came to her." Katline said as a tear ran down her face.

"It was the hottest day of summer in 2002. Teki and I were in the back making sure all the animals were fed correctly and had enough water. But this one man, Railen, was a hot headed – excuse my French – asshole. He was upset because a teenaged animal trainer was telling him how to feed the animals. So, he didn't feed the star lioness, Ciara. Teki's favorite. Ciara was almost always the gentlest and only got fierce when she wasn't fed. Teki was at the end of her act when Ciara walked out. Teki was so excited that she didn't even hear Ciara's stomach roaring with hunger. Thankfully I did and came down from my high wire. Teki normally would have had Ciara _fake_attack her by having Ciara wrap her large arms and paws around Teki's tiny form. Unfortunately, Ciara really did attack. Teki was pinned badly. She used her earth abilities to rip Ciara off of her and hid in the ground. Papa contained Ciara by baiting her with a steak. It took both Mama and me to get Teki out. Teki had lost a lot of blood and had come to death. If she hadn't had used her demonic powers she would have been dead. She cheated death. Teki wouldn't have gotten cursed if she hadn't have moved the ground, but even so, if she hadn't, she would have been killed." Katline said rubbing the tears off her face.

Shuichi looked at Teki. "But she seemed fine. Skinny but fine."

Katline shook her head. Standing up, Katline reached into her under shirt and pulled a laminated picture of Teki out of her bra. After airing it out a bit, Katline handed it to Kurama. "This was what she use to look like." Katline stated.

Kurama looked down at the picture. Teki's hair was down to her mid shins, her skin looked smoother as well as she was a lot healthier looking. Almost like a regular girl.

Kurama handed the picture back to Katline. "But why did Teki say she has been homeless since she was three?" he asked.

Katline looked down at Teki's resting form. "Teki may have been happy, but she never thought of the Circus of nightmares as her home. Neither did I. So, ever since we were young we have said we were homeless since we never stay in one place long enough to call it home." Katline explained with a light smile.

"But The Curse of the Moon has made her sickly. Even if she were to eat it would only help her a little. It has also made her bones brittle and her lifespan short. If I can't get her to the tree of Four Seasons before midnight of November 14th she'll began to die a slow and painful death. I have heard from books that it'll cause one organ failure everyday before killing the brain and the being." Katline said quietly. "I don't know if it's true but I don't want that to happen." She stated.

"Thankfully today is only the 10th." Katline stated leaning back.

Shuichi stood up. "Katline, today is the 14th!" he stated.

Katline shot to her feet. "What! That idiot angel-gaurdian-curse relieving dude didn't even bother telling me! Then we must hurry!" Katline yelled.

Shuichi nodded as he carefully picked up Teki's limp body as Katline and Hiei ran through the door leading Shuichi to the four Seasons tree.

* * *

Katline, Hiei and Shuichi stared at the hole in the tree. "It's taken us this long to get here, the path the guy that will relieve Teki of her curse is no happy jog so we must hurry." Katline stated as she started running through the tunnel leading to Hibiscus and Miaira.

Shuichi ran as fast as he could while trying not to bounce Teki too much.

Shuichi kept his eyes locked on the tunnel as they passed threw the jeweled area. "Katline, is it a straight path?" he asked stopping to catch his breath.

Katline stopped and leaned over. "Yes, ask, for, Hibiscus, and, Miaira." She said wheezing a bit.

Shuichi nodded. "Then you stay here and catch your breath. I'll take her myself." He stated as he began to run again.

Shuichi slowed a bit as it became hard to see in front of him.

Shuichi rushed again however. He kept his eyes open and after what felt like forever he saw the light at the end.

Shuichi nearly fell off like Katline, but was able to catch himself.

Shuichi looked down at the ground for a minute before jumping. He landed a bit roughly on his feet.

Shuichi stood and looked around. He looked over at the smooth rocks that Katline had pushed together earlier that day and carefully sat on them with Teki in his lap.

"Hang in there Teki." He assured quietly.

Shuichi rubbed Teki's head softly as he looked around at the walls. "Hello? My friend Katline told me to ask for Hibiscus and Miaira. Please! I need your help!" he called.

Shuichi bowed his head back down to look at Teki.

Next to Shuichi, two of the Koi glowed brightly. One reformed in the air as Hibiscus. The second reformed next to him.

The second formed into a shorter woman. Her hair was a dark brown while her eyes were piercing silver. She wore a long white Kimono with a red sash.

Hibiscus floated quietly behind Shuichi before tapping his shoulder. "Katline could not make it?"

Shuichi held tightly onto Teki as he jumped around falling on his back. "Yes, are you Hibiscus?" he asked.

Hibiscus nodded. "Is that Teki?" he asked a bit amazed.

Shuichi nodded. "Yes, Katline said to ask for Hibiscus and Miaira. Are you Hibiscus?"

Hibiscus nodded. "Yes I am. And who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Shuichi, but that's not important! It is the day before Teki's 1,000th birthday and Katline said you needed to have Teki here before 12 am. So here she is at 11 pm, but there is only about ten more minutes left! Please help her!" Shuichi stated.

Hibiscus nodded as he knelt down taking Teki in his own arms gently.

Hibiscus turned to the woman hovering over the pond. "Miaira, come." He called laying Teki on the ground softly.

The woman called Miaira rushed by Hibiscus quickly before placing herself by Teki's left hand.

Hibiscus took his place by Teki's right hand before they knelt on one knee; one hand on their chest and one on Teki's wrist one her pulse.

_Under thy moon this girl has been cursed._

_But it was not to her that it was meant._

_Take this curse,_

_return it to the spirit of the night and moon so she may live in peace._

Hibiscus prayed – his eyes glowing white.

_Cast thy curse upon the unworthy,_

_Let him feel pain of the innocent minded._

_Let him die in her place._

Miaira prayed as her hands glowed light purple.

Shuichi watched, too worried to move as Miaira traced a finger over Teki's neck, shoulder and heart. As she took her hand away, a small spirit-like creature was dragged out before shooting up the sky to the moon.

For a moment the moon seemed to glow brighter before fading back to normal.

Shuichi slowly stood before approaching Teki.

Teki looked paler than before.

Shuichi worried that he didn't get they didn't get Teki their in time.

Shuichi softly placed his hand on Teki's head. Her temperature had gone down to near normal.

Hibiscus watched Shuichi. "It will not be certain if we pulled the curse in time. If not, her eyes will roll back when the sun comes up." He said gently. "Until then, be sure she is safe and warm."

Shuichi nodded to Hibiscus and Miaira before carefully lifting Teki up bridal style.

Miaira placed a hand on Shuichi softly. "Please, tell Teki that I am very sorry for all the pain." She said quietly.

Shuichi nodded as he returned the way he came.

* * *

Katline and Hiei were waiting outside.

Katline was hanging onto Hiei tightly – much to his dislike. But he knew how destroyed he himself would be if something happened to Yukina.

* * *

Hiei carefully opened Shuichi's backdoor.

Shuichi had told them everything that happened.

Katline had become tired from worrying about Teki. Hiei had allowed her to ride on his back as long as she stayed calm.

Laying Teki down on the guest bed, Shuichi motioned Hiei to lay Katline down next to her.

Shuichi walked to the kitchen leaving Hiei to watch over them as he made some ginseng tea to relax himself.

He was glad that he wouldn't have to repeat himself to Shiori – yet.

Taking the tea up towards the guestroom, he heard a tiny 'mew'.

Shuichi looked down to see Sushi at his feet. A light smile crossed his face as he picked up the tiny kitten. "Don't worry, if anything did happen I wouldn't throw you out. You'd be a reminder."

* * *

Shuichi rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had spent the last nearly 3 hours watching Teki. It was close to sunrise, Katline and Hiei were in a corner sleeping. Shuichi was still unsure of how they even met; it was the last thing he was worried about at the moment though.

Shuichi watched Teki as the sun beamed in his window hitting her face. He softly reached over to Teki and opened one eye.

A muffled groan was heard.

Shuichi let go of Teki's eyelid as he watched Teki open her eyes.

At that moment, Teki's ears and tail disappeared before human ears were shown.

Shuichi watched as Teki tried to sit up, he softly pushed her back down though. "Teki-chan, are you ok?" he asked helping her sit up against the pillows.

"Teki think so." She said weakly.

Shuichi smiled. "I thought you were dead." He said sitting next to Teki rubbing her chin softly.

Katline's ears twitched softly. Opening her eyes, Katline looked over to see Teki awake.

Katline shot up before hurrying to the side of the bed in a fit of tears.

"Teki! I'm so happy you're alive!" she cried carefully hugging Teki.

Teki looked at the two confused. "Teki confused."

Katline sighed. "We'll explain later."

Shuichi nodded. "Katline, why don't you and Hiei go get Teki some fresh warm tea as well as something light to eat?" He asked smiling.

Katline nodded. Hiei had been awake but Hiei being Hiei he stayed still until Katline dragged him downstairs.

Shuichi watched Teki yawn tiredly for a moment as he closed the door.

Shuichi walked back over to Teki before sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her.

Teki looked a bit confused.

Shuichi stared at Teki for a minute as his smile widened a bit.

Teki stared and smiled back.

Teki eyes widened in surprise as Shuichi leaned forward kissing her gently on the lips.

Shuichi pressed softly as he waited for Teki's reaction.

A light purr imitated from Teki's throat as she kissed him back softly.

* * *

So it happened. The curse was lifted. Later that day Teki's tails split. Katline went back to circus of nightmares – for only a few days - but not until after she got some pictures of Teki – not to mention sneaking one of Teki and Shuichi snuggling in a nap.

Teki was able to hide her feline parts as well as becoming a full member of the Urameshi team.

Shuichi explained to Teki who he was as well as about Yoko and when Shiori and strangers aren't around that she could call him Kurama.

Teki became much healthier, stronger and smarter. She was accepted into Meiou High School.

Shuichi – now being called Kurama – gave Teki a second bow – colored white - and bell – painted silver – for her other tail.

Teki was able to talk to her parents over the phone and agreeing that if they ever came to town she would join them in the act.

Katline also returned and stayed with Teki to teach her things her mother would have normally taught her.

Teki had also been nicknamed Tsuki like how Shuichi could be called Kurama.

Tsuki learned how to talk – almost – normally; with the exception of talking in third person.

Tsuki, Katline, Ichigo and Tamashii had joined Shiori and Kurama in Shiori's office Thanksgiving party.

Koenma had left them alone for only about 2 weeks. Now he needs all of them to protect an old item of a village.

The Gem of the Nine-Tailed Foxes.

* * *

So people, how was it? I know it was short but I meant for it to be short. Ok not really… but at least I finished it ; 

Copy and Paste this into your browser to see the picture of Tsuki and Katline:

http://img168.imageshack.us/img168/5200/tekikatlinesmallpicra8.jpg

Anyways I hope you keep an eye out for the next one titled "The Gem of the Kumiho"

And for the many who don't know, Kumiho (I have read) means "Nine tailed fox" or "Multitailed fox" Either way as far as I know.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like my next one. Just for good sport, I'll put the summery here

"After relaxing, Koenma sends the Urameshi team to find a single girl for she has a powerful gem. The Kumiho Diamond. It in itself has great power. But can Kurama's Perverted alter Ego contain himself? After all, he stole it once before. Or will the toddler-minded guardian of the Kumiho Diamond distract him? And what's this? Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino both getting their own bodies!

Rated M for language, blood, violence, drinking, possible Lemon and naked bodies.

As always

MagicalMelady


End file.
